Running with the Hare and Hunting with the Hounds
by lilvixenchica
Summary: Cherise is a beautiful young con-artist/thief, one night hunting in a bar she meets a dark and dangerous man. Completely taken by him, she is unaware that soon she will be dragged into the darkest reaches of his world. All her worst fear will become reality, will her dark obsession feel any pity or is he just doing his job? Sabretooth/OC Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

The bar was dark and smoky the sounds of chatter made it easy to walk through undisturbed. It looked like a good old country bar. It was a good hunting ground for a thief, drunk men who were looking to hook up with sexy little vixen. She was sitting quietly in the corner running her finger over the edge of her glass. She was a striking beauty, her platinum blonde hair was curled perfectly framing her heart shaped face, but the most striking feature she had were her bright violet eyes. Licking her ruby red lips she scanned the bar looking for her next target. She found a cute little blonde sitting at the bar with a few friends, he was scruffy and looked timid. A perfect victim for her to take advantage of. She held her glass to her lips and finished it, hopping off the stool she sashayed her way over to the bar, not too far from the blonde man.

"Excuse me!" She called to the bartender, ignored her talking with another man. "How is a girl supposed to get a drink in this place?" She complained with a sigh turning to the blonde man who was watching her. She shot him her most charming smile walking up to him. "Do you think you could get me a drink?" The man blinked unsure of what to say at first. He looked at her up and down, she was wearing a black pencil skirt that hit right above the knee, and a blue silk button up top.

"Yeah I could do that." He said his voice shaking slightly, she smiled at him thankfully. "Hey bartender gimme another beer and a...What did you want?" He asked her.

"Scotch on the rocks." She replied with a smirk.

"And a scotch on the rocks." He yelled, the bartender nodded and started to get the drinks.

"My name is Cherise." She introduced offering her manicured hand to him. He gladly took it and she smiled on the inside. She had caught her prey hook line and sinker.

"I am Chris Bradly." He replied with a big smile on his face, "You want to join me?"

"That would be lovely thank you. So what do you do?" Cherise was curious about what kind of pay off she could get from this guy.

"I am in the army." Chris replied taking the beer from the bartender. There wasn't going to be much money on him, she needed to get his wallet as quickly as possible and find another target. She started her con.

"You're in the army." She asked putting her hand on his arm, slowly her spell would begin to work on him. "Army guys are really sexy, are you about to go on a tour?" Her voice light and airy, she could see her charms working on him.

"Yeah, top secret." He confirmed proudly puffing out his chest a bit.

"Oh really, it must be dangerous." She gasped bring her hand to her lips acting surprised.

"Well, yeah kind of." She smiled at him fluttering her beautiful long lashes at him.

"Well soldier boy why don't I give you a going away present?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the stool, leading him towards the bathroom. Pressing him against the wall they began to kiss, her tongue teasing his lips. Chris pulled her close as they began making out. He let out a low moan as she bit his lip, pulling away she began to kiss his neck letting her fangs grow out she sunk her teeth into his flesh, he gasped and fell to the ground. She smiled flipping him over and pulling out his wallet.

"Don't worry you'll be able to move soon, you're not going to die or anything. I just wanted your wallet. Oh and you will have some memory loss." She explained going through his wallet she found about a hundred dollars. Tossing the leather wallet back taking the money and putting it in her bra. As she walked out she smiled to herself, that was almost a grand tonight, she had hit five bars that night and she was doing great. While she was walking out of the bathroom she noticed the group of his friend chatting and smiling, she had only injected him with enough of her poison to knock him out for about five minutes. Some days she really loved being a mutant, not only was she blessed with her own neurotoxic venom, she could control pheromones giving her the ability to manipulate people, a heightened and superhuman sense of smell.

She noticed a man at the end of the bar, he was hunched over. Short brown hair, long black trench coat, and lots of facial hair. She walked slowly over careful to read his body language, and smell him. He was nursing a glass with scotch in it, he was staring at the bar as he carved something into it. Smiling to herself Cherise sat down a bar stool over from him. He smelled like sweat, and pine, it was such a masculine smell. Without much thought she began to release pheromones to subtly draw his attention. She ordered another drink this time it was vodka and lime, she took a deep breath in trying to find out more about him, just from his scent he could tell he was incredibly healthy, and she didn't need his hormones to tell her he was intensely dominant.

He straightened up a little looking over at her, she ignored him taking another sip of her drink. This was her favorite part about seduction, she didn't need to say a word she could tell how much a man wanted her, what he was like, and could lure him in with just her presence. The only problem with her mutation is sometimes she attracted the wrong people, she couldn't just influence one person everyone in the room would be effected. Usually though the men just thought she was sexy, they didn't know what it was about her they just found her insanely attractive. She could feel his eyes on her, she smiled to herself licking her lips she casually looked over.

He had intense green eyes, they contrasted her violet ones perfectly. He didn't smile, he just stared at her, and she noticed his nails. They looked dangerous, hell he looked dangerous but she had yet to get herself in a position she couldn't get out of. Looking down at her drink she debated how she wanted to pull him. Then the worst thing in the world happened.

"Hey there hot stuff." A man greeted walking up to her putting his hand on her lower back. Her smile fell, turning she looked at him dead in the eye. He had brown eyes, brown hair with a little facial hair.

"Can I help you?" She asked a little annoyed, this is the moment where she hated controlling her pheromones

"I was wondering if you wanted to boogy." He said a charming smile on his face, he was wearing a red muscle shirt, and army pants. She sighed deeply but she could still feel the other man's eyes on her.

"No thank you, I am quite happy sitting here." She tried releasing aggressive pheromones to make him go, which didn't seem to be working.

"Do you mind if I sit with you then?" He asked taking the seat between the man she was trying to seduce and her.

"Actually I do." She growled she was starting to genuinely hate this man.

"Wade, run along the girl isn't interested." The man said mildly amused by the interaction. His voice was deep and gruff. Nice looks and he had a sexy voice she had hit the jackpot. Wade grumbled and walked away, she smiled a little thankfully the man had come by. She looked at the man who had just spoken.

"Thank you." She replied getting off the stool she walked up to him. He leaned against the bar watching her like a predator about to pounce on his prey. She reveled in his gaze, she didn't have to force the pheromones anymore, he was arousing her all on his own. He was so feral looking, maybe it was the coat or his eyes but she was taken with the man in front of her. They stared at each other as if waiting for the other to make the first move. The man smirked his sheer presence was intoxicating.

"I didn't do it for you." He replied his voice was cold and husky. The response made her hot, she licked her lips slowly taking a step closer to him.

"You feeling selfish?" She questioned a sultry smirk on her lip. The man chuckled darkly leaning towards her. She was quite bold, he didn't usually have women hitting on him. She was quite a beauty too, her body was toned but curvy, and her skin was a creamy white. He imagined his claws leaving marks all over her body, while she whimpered and screamed.

"And if I am?" He growled leaning forward, he was only inches from her face.

"Then come get it." She turned away from him, she wasn't going to let him have her begging quite yet. She swung her hips seductively as she walked out of the bar. The man chuckled slightly, smirking he finished his drink and followed her. It was dark but the moon was full casting eerie shadows. Cherise dipped into an alley beside the bar waiting for her intense new friend to find her. He walked out of the bar taking a whiff of the air, he could smell her sweet scent. He followed his nose, finding her standing in the alley with a daring look in her eyes. He was definitely going to have fun with her. As he walked towards her she raised her head confidently, soon he was towering over her, she had to be at least four or five inches shorter than him. Her breath was getting caught in her throat, he smelled amazing. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, she let out a tiny yelp in surprise. His dark face inches from hers.

"You gonna scream for me?" He growled into her ear his hot breath making her hair stand on end. She closed her eyes shifting her body she pressed her hips against his.

"You gonna make me?" She demanded biting her lips. Those lips they were plump and looked very soft. The man smirked smashing his lips on her's in raw animal passion. Her legs began to go weak, as her new lover pulled away. He stared into her eyes his dark mind thinking of all the horrible thing he could do to her, like slice up that pretty pink skin of her's. She moaned as he he let go of her hands and pulled her closer to him. She ran her hands from his chest all the way up to his hair. Her touch felt good, and the scent of her wetness as making him crazy.

He pressed his lips against her savagely making her let out a small whimper. He smiled on the inside he was going to make her scream for more. He wanted her writhe underneath him he wanted to smell the mix of fear and lust come off every part of her body. He growled grabbing her throat, and looking at her with dark eyes. The hand on her throat began to hurt and she began to panic a little he smirked as she clawed at his hands. He fucked hard her in that alley way and she loved it, every moment, she needed more of him. He zipped himself up and he smirked at her. That small little creature was going to be his to abuse. Next time he wasn't going to be so nice, next time he'd surprise her and take her where ever she was, it didn't matter she was going to please him.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherise stared at the TV as she lay on the rough comforter of her hotel bed. She let out a low sigh as she debated what she wanted to do. It had been a week since she had been in that small country bar, she had gotten bored and if she stuck around to long because then people might notice her theft. As she lay on her hotel room she rolled on her back and hung her head off the bed, as she watched the TV she giggled as the blood rushed to her head. As she flipped through the TV channels she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do that night. Then she landed on a music channel, the Latin rhythms made her smile. She wiggled her head to the music and pulled herself up to a sitting position.

She was going to go out and dance, it sounded like fun. A night out dancing, no work this time she didn't want to use her powers tonight. Cherise just wanted to go out and dance. She pulled open the beige closet doors and rummaged through her clothes trying to pick something out. Finally she pulled out a deep cherry red dress, it had a plunging v-neck and hit the middle of her thigh. Rushing to her bathroom she hopped into the shower, washing her body with the sensual scent of jasmine. Jumping out of the shower she straightened her hair, did her make up and quickly grabbed a pair of black patten leather heels.

Once she was outside her hotel she quickly hailed a big yellow taxi. A smile on her face she climbed in, she was growing kind of fond of Seattle, it smelled of pine and pollution. While she didn't like the pollution the smell of pine made her relax. It reminded her of her mister tall dark and feral.

"Take me to a Latin dance club." She commanded her heart raced with excitement, she couldn't wait to go dancing. The driver agreed and began to drive, she watched as the dark city streets flew passed her. She loved being the thing in the night boys were warned about by their mothers, she was a succubus, a creature of the night. While she never killed anyone she was definitely a female, women hated, she could lure husbands from families, and sons from their mothers.

"Thank you!" she cheered happily handing the man fourty dollars for his troubles, as they rolled up to a night club. As she stepped out of the cab she giggled the Latin beat was calling to her, like a moth drawn to the flame she slipped into the club. It was dark, the floor was a dark warm wood floor, the bar was in the same dark wood, with a leather appholstered front, and the air smelled of smoke, sweat and liquor. The lights were a mix of red and blue stage lights, they cast the sexiest shadows on people dancing on the dance floor. Closing her eyes she smiled as she felt the music from the band on the stage move her hips. They rolled sexily as she tossed her head back and forth to the beat gently. Walking up to the bar she smiled cheerfully at the bartender.

"May I have a Vodka tonic?" She asked her eyes shining with excitement and youth. Her body was tingling all over she had to start dancing, she had to let this craving take over, if she didn't she was going to go crazy. The bartender nodded and slid the drink across the bar, she took it and payed him. As she took her first sip she felt the cool burning liquid slid down her throat and she took a seat. Maybe she was stupid, but she liked to drink and let her self absorb the environment letting herself fester in agony when she really wanted something.

Once she finished her drink she practically flew to the dance floor. As her foot touched the designated area she felt this fire rise from her feet up to her head, she swung her hips and almost expertly placed her feet dancing to a sexy salsa. As she closed her eyes she felt the music engulf her body, it was like paradise. As she opened her eyes she found a handsome hispanic man to dance with, their bodies intertwined and she melted into his arms.

He watched her from the corner, his eyes glued to her body as she leaned back and the man ran his hand down her chest and pulled her up. She twirled and shimmied and he let out a low growl. It had taken several weeks to find her, and she was quite the prey. Her legs began to glisten as she danced, they were firm but had a perfect curve to them. A girl like her was hard to find, and rarely did they walk on the dark side like she did. Her hands ran down the human's biceps and she spun out from him only to be brought back her back pressing against his chest. No one had asked him if he wanted a drink, he liked his solitude it let him plan how he'd grab her, how he'd hold her, and it let him remember the sound of her voice screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure. The song ended and she smiled at the man giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Her lips were a beautiful crimson, her eyes sparkled in the light, they were a gorgeous colour like none he had ever seen before.

He perked up as she walked towards the bar, watching her made him frustrated, both mentally and physically. His mind found her confusing, he was an animal, but that night she embraced that and revelled in it. Physically, well she'd make any man frustrated, her body was perfection, it wasn't that she was very curvy or skinny, she was just this natural evolutionarily perfect. Not that he wanted what every other man wanted, and even those men found her attractive. As she took the water bottle and drank from it he planned when he would make himself known.

She walked back on to the dance floor and began to dance, he watched her hips sway and he couldn't help himself. He stood up his black trench coat billowing behind him, his steps were soft and carefully placed so she wouldn't see him, or hear him. Her body moved sensously to the music and he watched her and his mouth began to water. People moved out of his way as he walked up to her, grabbing her waist she froze and stared up at him. An expression of shock melted from her face and she smirked at him. Pushing his hands off her she began rub her body against his, he grit his teeth as she turned back to him with a devious smile. Running her hands up the lapel of his trench coat she began to walk away.

Cherise giggled in her head to herself as she walked away from her dark knight. He wasn't going to get her so quickly tonight, if he could follow her to Seattle he could find her if she disappeared. Before she could leave the bar he grabbed her wrist a wickedly dark smirk crossed his face.

"I see you found? Did it take you long?" She teased pressing herself against his body, she watched as he glared down at her.

"I always enjoy a good hunt." He shot back tightening the hold he had on her tiny wrist. She let out a small whimper. That small sound made all that hard work almost worth it, but he wanted more.

"Does my hunter have a name?" She inquired with a playful smirk, batting her long eyelashes.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I want to be able to scream your name." She retorted catching Victor off guard. He raised an eyebrow and smiled down at her his fangs showing. She definitely liked danger and he was happy to provide what ever danger she wanted.

"Victor." He growled into her ear, making her shiver. Taking in a deep breath she inhaled his scent he smelled exactly the same as he did the other night. His musky aroma made her entire body relax, as she closed her eyes he watched her inhale. Victor understood her obsession with scent, she smelled just as good, her hair smelled of jasmine, and her natural scent was sweet and it mixed perfectly.

"So what did you want Victor?" She paused letting his strong and powerful name roll over her tongue. It was such a fitting name for him. Very few men lived up the meaning of their names, and he did, he was definitely a conquerer.

"You owe me a scream." His voice rocked her world, she could barely breath as she stood there pressed against his chest. If he wanted her to scream, he'd have to work for it this time, she wanted him to ravage her like the animal he was. She wanted it to be pure animal savageness, her body being tortured by that huge man in front of her. Saying nothing Cherise took Victor's hand, leading him out of the bar she took him, towards an awaiting cab. He said nothing, there was nothing to say it had all been said. Although he want to forget the hotel room she was taking him to and fuck her hard in the back of that taxi. Driver be damned, he hated having to wait, especially when the thing he wanted was inches from him.

Victor got out of the cab and helped Cherise out, the devilish smirk on her face made him chuckle, such confidence but he was going to wipe that smirk off her face. His hand in her's she led him to the elevator, he grabbed her hips from behind pressing his hips against her ass. Cherise pushed back melting against his chest, as the doors opened they walked in, Victor pinned her against the wall. Saying nothing he grabbed her chin forcing her to look into his dark green eyes. Her lips parted slightly as she stared back, the intense stare was making her body throb in anticipation. Victor used one hand to hold himself up and the other grabbed her hair. The force of his hand made her yelp in pain as he smashed his lips on to her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Her hands grabbed at his coat she didn't want anything to break this kiss, her body was on fire.

Victor found great pleasure in his ability to completely cover her body with his but wanted her to cling to him. He wanted to feel her claw at his body, lifting her up he pressed her against the wall of the elevator, her legs wrapping tightly around him. He pushed his hips up pressing his growing erection against her, the pressure made her break the kiss and moan loudly. Her eyes were glazed over in lust as she stared into his eyes, he smirked and with one hand on her ass holding her up he pinned her hands behind her back with the other. Now she was completely at his mercy, her heart raced as she pressed her swollen lips against Victors. A small ding interrupted the two lovers forcing Victor to place her on the ground. Neither were impressed, eagerly they went to her room, quickly forcing the door open she let out a yelp as Victor slammed her against the the inside of the door.

"Pathetic." She taunted giving him a defiant look. Victor growled and grabbed her by the throat his other hand began to pull her dress up. Her heart soared as he grabbed the lacy panties she had on. He said nothing as he ripped off her panties and unzipped his pants. Snatching up her leg he smirked as she panted and quivered under him. He was going to make her scream as loud as she could, and wake the entire hotel. Cherise couldn't help but crave his touch, cause every touch he gave felt like electricity was going through her body.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I am still in Shanghai, and have up to chapter six written I think... Anyway I hope that the upcoming chapters will allow you to explore Cherise and Victor's relationship more, I am trying really hard to balance his evil side and his romantic side, I hope that comes through in the chapter's ahead. I hope you like the next chapter, I am going to be really busy this week so I posted now instead of the end of the week._

The bright lights made Cherise groan, she covered her face as she pushed herself up. The floor was cold and hard. She didn't remember being here, she remembered the salsa club, going back to her hotel, but that was the last thing she remembered. Grabbing her head she felt the pain begin to throb. Her eyesight began to clear, looking around she noticed she was in a steel cage. She stumbled as she tried to get up. Her body weight was pressed against the back wall of the cage, there were only a few other people in cages. Cherise's head swirled around it felt like she had been beaten with a steel rod.

"Ah I am glad to see you are awake." A voice approved, it was a man's voice it wasn't terribly deep. Taking a deep breath in she began to form a picture of the man; he was human, he stunk of fear and bad cologne. Her vision was still a bit blurry, he was almost as tall as Victor, he had graying hair and was between fit and unfit.

"Where am I?" Her voice was shaky she just wanted to go, she hated being forced to stay in one place, her freedom meant everything to her.

"That doesn't matter. How are you feeling?"

"Shitty, so could you let me go?" She demanded holding her head she looked up at the man.

"I am sorry we can't do that, we need you here."

"For what?"

"That will come in due time." The man smiled, he flipped through some paper he had on a clipboard and smiled. As she watched him her body froze she knew that scent. Shaking her head to clear her vision she watched as Victor walked up to the man. He smirked at her, her eyes narrowed and she lunged at him, neither man moved they just chuckled at the poor girl.

"Asshole, when I get out of here I swear on pain of death I will murder you." Her words dripped with venom as she snarled at him. The other man laughed lightly at the threat.

"She's quite fiery, I can see why you liked her and interesting set of powers. You are quite the little predator aren't you?" The man complimented, her fangs dropped and she bared her teeth at them.

"You produce your own neurotoxic venom, you can control your pheromones and you have heightened sense of smell. You are quite a unique girl."

"Fuck you." She snarled she tried shaking the cage, it was no use she wasn't going to get out this way.

"Victor do what you want but remember I need her in a good enough condition that the doctors can study her." The man commanded leaving the two to rip each other apart. Cherise glared at him walking away from the cage she ignored him. Her heart froze with hurt and betrayal, she had been reckless before but she had never ended up in a place like this.

"Now I can have you whenever I want." Victor cooed his claws grasping at the mesh wall of the cage.

"You will never touch me again, do you hear me!" She shrieked turning on her heel to stare at him, her eyes seemed to have lost their fire and were icy cold. She closed her mouth and began to collect her venom in her mouth.

"You are mine now, no one can touch you." He sounded proud of his accomplishment, he leaned down to look at his prize. She was dressed in more than he liked but she was still there, and now he didn't have to hunt her down again. Every time he finished a mission now he could come back and have her. Walking right up to the front of the cage she spat the poison into his eyes, he retracted crying out in pain. Trying to wipe the venom from his eyes, he fell to the ground. She was sure it would show him not to mess with her, the commotion brought four men and a couple of guards to her cage.

"Victor what happened did she hurt you? Did the little puppy get hurt?" One man quipped a clear look of amusement on his face. Victor grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the cage.

"Victor relax." A black man tried to ease the Victor's rage. The pain from the toxin burned like nothing he had ever felt. His eyes had begun to heal, but he was furious that she would dare hurt him. Victor dropped the man and stared at her right in the eyes. She watched in horror as his scarred eyes began to heal in front of her. A gasp escaped her lips as she fell backwards and landed on her ass.

"I will be back and when I am I assure you, you will regret what you did." His voice was scary, it was nothing she had ever heard in her life. Dropping to her knees she stared at the ground she was doomed her wings clipped. A bird in a cage who would never fly again.

"What's your name?" The black man asked kneeling beside her.

"Cherise." She whispered not looking at the man, afraid that something horrible would happen to her.

"Cherise is a beautiful name. I am John." The man introduced, he looked at her pitying her position, he didn't really want to know what was going to happen to her but she had definitely been broken by being captured, she just curled up into a ball and resigned herself to her fate, she was tired, scared and hurt.

"John we should leave her alone, we have a mission to go on." The blonde man said pulling him away from the girl. Nodding John left her there, the footsteps made her feel totally alone, burying her head in her hands she held herself together, she wouldn't let them break her nothing they would do would make her lose her spirit.

That day she vowed she would escape, she didn't care how long it took her she wouldn't be held captive. Her soul cried out for her freedom and the man who took it would die by her hand. He obviously cared nothing about her, her affections had been lost on him. She would free herself from him, and this hell hole. Victor be damned she would never let him touch her again, she would die before he successfully had sex with her again.

She began to plot her escape, obviously influencing mutants was going to be harder than the guards, and humans didn't have special powers. She looked up and stood pacing in her cage watching the guards, they were all males. Which was good for her while she could seduce women, they tended to be more reluctant to come with her. The guards watched them carefully, she watched back, this was like every other scenario she had been in. The goal this time was to get the keys, not money, and she would have to use her venom not to stun but to kill. Like any bar she had to wait, for the perfect target, the perfect moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Alright still in China, I have a super busy week next week so I am posting this story today and Luftballoons tomorrow, after I am done my paper. You might hate Victor in this chapter but I didn't want to make him a slightly meaner version of Wolverine, I want him to be Victor Creed and he's not a nice man. I assure you he will start showing a "softer" side but you have to give the man time to adjust and grow, I am also trying to stay true to him... Besides I know your reading cause you love bad boys, so I am giving you a really bad boy._

No sleep, if she slept then they would get the jump on her, it had been a few days since she had been captured. No Victor. No guards. No one came to her cell. She watched as some of the other mutants had been carted away. They would scream, and beg it made chills run up her spine. They never saw where they went or what happened to them, part of her wanted to know what was going to happen to her, what she was in store for. Pushing her hair out of her eyes she tried to see where they were taking the person to, she tried her hardest but as the doors closed she began to feel helpless. The guards tried feeding them, it wasn't what you would call a balanced meal, it looked liked oatmeal but had the consistency of gravy. Needless to say she never ate it, she would leave it sitting in her cage.

A guard came to pick up her food, as she stared at him she tried to emit enough pheromones to gain his attention. As walked by she looked him up and down, she wasn't going to try and seduce him with charm just her pheromones, any suspicious behavior would no doubt get her in trouble. As the man walked up to her cell he glowered at her, opening the cell door he grabbed her food.

"You stupid freak! This is food! Do you know what food is?" He snarled glaring at her hatefully, he took the tray and locked her up again. Thus far her plan wasn't really working, although she never thought it would throw a man into a hypnotic state where he would do whatever she said. Oh she wished she had that power right now.

"Asshole." She muttered as she stood up and leaned against her cage wall looking at the empty cages. How many mutants did they intend to capture? What were they going to do with them? She surely wasn't one of the most powerful mutants in the world what was she doing here? A sigh escaped her lips, she had nothing to do but wait and she had no idea what she was waiting for. The doors to the prison area opened and a red haired woman, and two guards came down the passage with a stretcher. As she walked down the hall she looked almost sorry she was there, but if she had been there for any length of time, no amount of regret made up for it. Cherise watched as she walked up to her cage.

"You must be Cherise Leblanc." The woman said in the kindest voice she could. "I am Dr. Hudson, I have to ask you to come with me."

"Yeah not in this life time." She shot back disdain dripping from every word.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be." Dr. Hudson pleaded, while the doctor seemed genuine she was still a danger to Cherise, she didn't know where this mad scientist was going to take her. The stretcher had straps on it and was a creepy white.

"I am not going anywhere." Cherise told the woman standing in front of her. Doctor Hudson nodded and the two guards began to open her cell door, once inside they grabbed her. She panicked and began to fight back. Pulling her hands back she tried to keep her limbs away but they grabbed her and held her down. The mad scientist walked in with a needle in her hand.

"I am sorry." The doctor apologized as she stuck the needle into her new patient's neck. Soon Cherise fell limp and the guards grabbed her and put her on the stretcher. They strapped her in for good measure and they wheeled her away.

When Cherise woke up a few hours later she was in a dank and concrete room. She could only see the ceiling and she tried to move but she was strapped to the bed. Letting out a grunt and struggled against the straps the female doctor rushed over to her.

"Ms. Leblanc, please don't struggle you will hurt yourself. I assure you nothing bad is going to happen to you today, I am just running basic tests, like you would get in a physical." The doctor tried to assure her but Cherise was going to get free no matter what. She heard two sets of footsteps coming up on her bed as she looked over she saw the man who had greeted her as she woke up and Victor. Her eyes began to burn with tears, she was terrified of what they were going to do with her.

"Doctor calm her down, we don't want her to hurt herself." The man said firmly staring at her with disgust.

"Yes Colonel." The woman replied, she watched both men carefully Victor walked up to her and stared down at her. Tears rolled out of the side of her eyes, how could be part of this evil place, she was going to be tortured, every mutant down there was going to be tortured. Victor just stared at her, he didn't smile, he just stared at her with a furrowed brow. Grabbing her chin he stared straight into her violet eyes. Her lip trembled as she stared up at him, she wanted to be let go. He could see it in her eyes as she cried.

"Stop fighting, you will be fine." Victor demanded glaring at the doctor who seemed to cower in his presence. Cherise tried her hardest to keep still, as Victor stood over her. The female doctor began to collect blood samples, her blood pressure and other standard tests. Once the doctor was finished she gently touched the girl's hand.

"I am done. I will have the guards take you back to your cell." Her voice was soft and kind, Cherise couldn't help but whimper in fear. She went to motion to the guards to move the stretcher, Victor growled and grabbed the woman's hand.

"I will take her myself." His voice was harsh and forceful. The doctor hesitated and looked the Colonel.

"Colonel Stryker?" She asked awaiting conformation. The Colonel waved his hand dismissively, he didn't really seem to care. "Alright fine, please be careful with her." Victor snorted in derision as he watched the doctor unstrap Cherise. He carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her down the to her cell. She involuntarily clung to the monster who brought her here. She hated him but he was the only thing she knew here. Victor felt her tiny arms wrap around his neck as he carried her, she was shaking from fear. The sweet smell she once had was being overwhelmed by the smell of fear on her, she reeked of it. As she clung to him she began to whimper softly in his ear.

Victor walked down a set of stairs and pulled her closer to his chest, even if the action was involuntary he did want her to feel even the slightest bit better. The venom incident aside he found himself unhappy that he wasn't the one causing the fear in her. He wanted to be the only thing that made her shudder like she was. He waited for the doors to the cells, and the guards scrambled to get the door opened. Walking through the doors he brought her to her cage, a guard came rushing over to open the cage, Victor gave him a vicious glare and the man he scurried off. The other mutants watched confused, the man who captured all of them, who took pleasure in catching them and hurting them was showing the small woman a modicum of mercy.

"You're not going to hurt me?" Cherise half whimpered half begged. Victor grit his teeth and put her on the ground gently.

"Don't think that I am not going to punish you for spitting in my eyes." Victor was inches from her tear stained face. She sniffled and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her big violet eyes stared into his dark green ones, he let out a frustrated growl slamming his hand on the back wall of her cage making her jump. He paced in the cage before he grabbed her ripping her up on to her feet he glared at her, his claws growing in length he grabbed her throat. She began to cry uncontrollably, Victor snarled at her pulling her close he smirked at her.

"Leave her alone!" A mutant from another cell shouted fighting against the cage. His voice had a thick German accent he glared at the beast holding his fellow prisoner captive. Victor ignored the demand smirking he decided he knew how he would punish her. Throwing her to the ground he began to rip her clothing. He made the long pants she was wearing into tiny little shorts and ripped the shirt up to show offer her Cleveland and more skin. Once he was done he crawled on top of her, all the mutants were screaming at him, he ignored them all and smirked at her.

"Maybe I should take you right in front of everyone." His voice was sickening, she began to cry hard trying desperately to get him off of her. Her fists pounded against his chest her body wouldn't hold still under him.

"No get off of me you monster! I hate you!" She screamed her legs kicked as hard as they could. Victor grabbed her throat and made her look at him. His eyes were filled with a darkness she had never seen in her life.

"Attack me again." He snarled, "And I will rape you in front of everyone." His voice was cold and she just wanted to die right there. Her body went limp as she stared at him, not daring to move for fear he would hurt her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Last post from Shanghai, I am going to another city for the weekend so I am going to post this now so I can, pack and get ready. I am also next week super I am going to another town for two days, I have an exam and I need to go the airport right after I arrive in Shanghai again. UGH I am so busy. Anyway thank you to everyone who reads, favorites and reviews all mean a lot to me._

Months had passed since her first encounter with Dr. Hudson, the cages slowly began to fill. It seemed it was Styker who was picking about the mutants Victor brought in. Hurray for her. She sat in her cage and watched the other mutants. Cherise was extremely bored, at least the mutants to could talk to each other, so it wasn't to terrible, there was at least something to do. With a loud sigh she looked at the mutant across from her, he was a large man, he was from Germany, and was very sweet to her.

"Cherise." He called he leaned against his cage with a weak smile on his face.

"Yes Mikhail." She replied looking up at him, he had very handsome blue eyes.

"How are you feeling today?" His accent was thick and she just smiled as best as she could.

"I am feeling OK. Tired and a bit sore." She complained, they always strapped her down and it was much to tight. She began to rub her wrists they were red and raw.

"I will find a way to break the cage." He vowed, he was an incredible mutant, he could manipulate matter but they kept him in a straight jacket, so he couldn't use his powers.

"Mikhail, please don't get yourself into trouble. I have been using my powers too much, you're feeling a little frustrated no?" Mikhail paused and thought about what she had said.

"You are a beautiful girl Cherise. I assure you I would mean you no harm."

"I don't mean it that way honey." He was always such a nice man, she was glad he was one of her neighbors. The doors of the prison area opened and she began to sigh deeply, it was her turn. They had started doing other things to her. They were studying her pheromones, she was unsure which ones they would want today, but when ever it happened it was always horrible. If being caged up wasn't bad enough Stryker would torture her, hurt her in ways no person should hurt another.

"Leblanc!" A guard growled, he was about five ten, built with brown hair shave down in a typical army buzz cut. Cherise stood up facing the guard with all the bravery she could muster. Mikhail started to swear in German at the guard, the other guard the blonde guard raised a tranquilizer gun, shooting Mikhail.

"MIKHAIL!" She shouted lunging towards her new friend. One of the guards grabbed, wrapping his arm around her waist he pushed her against the outside of her cage. He began to pat her down.

"Let's make sure none of you freaks are planning to get out." The guard growled evilly into her ear, his hands ran up and down her legs and then began to massage her breasts. "They're very nice, nice and big." She felt tears begin to well her eyes, she couldn't push him off, it would cause more trouble. It felt like she was there forever, when he decided he had, enough he grabbed her wrist and forced her to follow him. She held in her tears as best she could, as they climbed the stairs to the laboratory she could feel her anxiety rising. The guard pushed her on to the ground in front of Stryker and Dr. Hudson.

"Captain, be more careful with her, she is very important to our work." Stryker condemned the man, furrowing his brows disapprovingly.

"Cherise please stand up, we will be doing tests on you today. Dr. Hudson please have her get on a stretcher, I want you to begin right away I need to go talk with some members of my team." Stryker informed the woman who nodded leading her patient to an empty stretcher. Cherise just complied laying down she let the doctor strap her in.

"We want to understand how you can use your pheromones to seduce people." Dr. Hudson explained, she pulled out a needle and walked towards the girl, as two guards strapped her into the bed she sighed deeply. This was going to be etched into her memory. The doctor walked towards her, and slipped the needle into her arm. "This chemical compound is a strong aphrodisiac, a pharmaceutical company asked if we could try it, and if it works it will do wonders for us in studying your mutation." She felt nothing at first, as she stared at the ceiling hoping it would be over soon. As her eyes closed she felt the doctor put her hand on her knee.

"Cherise I am going to do a gynecological exam, to see if anything has changed." Dr. Hudson told her. The straps around her ankles were loosened and she was asked to slide down the bed a bit. Cherise followed the orders just so it could be over. As the doctor put her feet in the sirups she began poking around. A loud shriek came from Cherise's lips, her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" The doctor asked concerned, her head poking out from in between the legs of her patient.

"Nothing... I just..." Cherise began to blush harder, and tears began to burn her eyes. The shame of her body betraying her was too much. Doctor Hudson made some notes, took some samples and let Cherise put her legs down. The guards strapped her down again and she stared at the ceiling trying to ignore everything.

"So what are the conclusions?" Stryker's voice haunted her, as he spoke with Hudson.

"Well the drug doesn't seem to effect arousal in women, just heightens sensitivity. I took swabs and I will run some tests and isolate her pheromones." Hudson replied confidently, looking back at the broken-hearted girl on the stretcher. Victor walked up behind Stryker and he discreetly began to sniff the air, Cherise was releasing a mix of sex and fear pheromones, he smirked slightly and then looked at the girl. Her face was bright pink, and it looked like she was crying again. He had seen her a couple of times while she was there and she was always upset and scared but this time seemed much different. He didn't leave Stryker's side but watched the room carefully listening to everything around him.

"Shame, well run your tests and get back to me. I want to see what applications this substance has." Stryker informed her. The two left Victor with the girl as they walked off, Hudson to put away her samples and god only knows where Stryker was going. Victor watched her, her chest rose and fell quickly she was hyperventilating. With each breath she was able to take in she let out a quiet whimper, the only reason Victor knew was because of his heightened sense of hearing. He hesitantly walked up to the girl.

"Why are you crying?" He growled grabbing her chin to get a better look at Cherise's face. She pulled away trying to hide her face from him, she started to cry harder. A deep growl rumbled from his throat, it wasn't particularly aggressive or angry he was confused. He looked at her body there didn't seem anything to be wrong with her. Her legs were desperately trying to stay together, but with her ankles strapped down all she could do was keep her thighs together.

"I want to go home." She whimpered softly, it was barely even audible to him. He stared down at her, she was such a beautiful girl, her blonde hair was tussled and it looked a bit greasy. He knew she hadn't showered in months, he didn't really care how she smelled but he knew women were creatures that like to be clean kind of like cats. He growled to himself and quickly unlocked her restraints. The guards began to advance on him, he sent them a harsh glare and they froze. Victor picked her up and walked out of the lab, he made his way to to his room, it had a shower and he was sure she would like to wash herself. As he held her close she whimpered and started to cry harder. He was starting to get frustrated he wasn't doing anything this time. Once he was at his room he put her down and glared at her.

"What the hell is wrong!" He shouted clenching his fist he fought the urge to hit her.

"Those drugs... It... It makes my body tingle." She cried her body collapsing on the ground she continued to cry. "And if I go back to my cell... They will be back." Victor furrowed his brows angrily, he had no idea what she was talking about. Then it hit him about what the doctor had said, but he was still in the dark about who was going to come back to her cell.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please don't make me tell you..."

"Tell me." Victor fought every urge in his body to throw her against the wall to get the information.

"They grab at me, they haven't _really_ touched me..." She said her voice was shaking and she just began cry harder. Victor was a smart enough to know that the guards were harassing her, at least from that description. He pulled her up gently to her feet and said nothing just pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Take a shower." He commanded, he sat down on his bed as she disappeared into the bathroom. This feeling began to well up inside of him. What was it with people did they not understand that only he got to have her. She was his, he didn't care if she didn't like it. Only he was allowed to abuse her, and make her cry. He would find those men and he'd make examples of them, in front of every one. The blood would drain from their bodies, and he would ensure they screamed the entire time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: As always **MATURE CONTENT**. I returned from China two days ago, I have been suffering from severe jet lag. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you read 99 Luftballoons I need to make some changes to the next chapter so it might not be up today I have people to see... Anyway enjoy but be warned MATURE CONTENT._

Cherise cherished the times she got to shower, although she felt guilty being able to shower when the others didn't. She was sitting next to the door of her cell talking with Mikhail who was telling her about Germany. It had been a year and a half since she had been captured, her heart ached every day when she woke up to find she was still there. Part of her thought if she wished hard enough one day she would wake up in a hotel and it would all be a bad dream. The experiments they did on her always left her crying in her cell, and each day made her more determined to escape eventually or at least survive until she could be released. They couldn't keep her here forever could they? She hoped not.

"Where are you from Cherise?" Mikhail asked curiously as he watched her carefully.

"Me I am from everywhere." She said with a bit of a laugh. "My mum is from New Orleans, my father was from Toronto."

"Ah so that is why you are named Cherise?" Mikhail asked curiously a smile on his face.

"My mum loved cherries, and thought the name was really cute."

"It is cute and very sexy!" Mikhail complimented her, he was always trying to make her feel better. She figure it was because she was trying desperately to make one of the guards desperate for her attention, that way she could convince them to let her go. It wasn't working she was just making everyone aroused which wasn't helping anything. Everyday at the same time, she didn't know what time it was they never saw light, or a clock. Two guards they were always the same guards came up and brought her out of her cage.

"Lets go freak, it's time for your tests." The brown haired one growled in her ear. She pulled away from him glaring at him. He pulled her back and grabbed her hair. "Now now, don't be a bitch or we will make you regret it later."

"Yeah, maybe we'll do our own exam. Since your beast has left on a mission." The blonde one snarled at her, grabbing her breast savagely. She whimpered and tried to resist as they dragged her to Stryker's lab. Her tests were standard for her today, they gave her drugs that were suppose to increase arousal, every day she would come back in tears. The two guards dragged her back to her cage and threw her in roughly.

"You know what I heard?" The blond said walking into her cage, grabbing her hair she let out a loud yelp.

"What's that?" The other growled, they were both well built and not particularly bad looking. Cherise interrupted the conversation and began to try and fight back, she spit in the blonde's eyes. She refrained from using poison so she wouldn't be severely punished.

"Disgusting bitch!" The blonde growled back handing her. She fell to the floor and the brown hair guard grabbed her hair standing behind her.

"Be careful she'd got that venom you know." He said to his friend who just smirked grabbing her shirt he ripped it off. She struggled as best she could against them, but she was no match for them. The other mutants shouted and tried to call for help but no one ever listened to them. They managed to get her sweat pants off and they threw her to the ground. She kicked one feebly as she grabbed on to the side of her cage. Closing her eyes she felt them begin to grab at her underwear she tired so hard to get them off of her. There was a loud roar and She felt a wetness splatter all over her.

Cherise kept her eyes glued shut as she felt little droplets fall on her. Summing up the courage she opened her eyes, one of the men was cowering in the corner the other Victor was ripping apart limb by limb. The blood was practically covering the floor. She screamed as she watch him dig his claws in a rip the guards flesh from his body. The room was silent except for the screams and begging of the other guard. Stryker and his team rushed to see what the commotion was. As Victor finished with one of the guards he grabbed the other and began to torture him. His blood curdling screams made Cherise feel sick, her body shuddered as she looked down at herself, she was only in a pair of white cotton panties and a really cheap bra, that were now red from all the blood.

"Victor!" Stryker yelled, his men's guns were trained on him. "Enough. Go get the bodies." The men walked into the cell and grabbed what was left of the guards. Victor stood there defiant and covered in blood. Stryker couldn't do anything to Victor, he was his right hand man and as far as they knew was invincible.

"Have this cleaned up, and clean up the mutant." Stryker demanded, but Victor grabbed her roughly and pulled her close to him.

"Your guards are not touching her." He roared she was limp helpless and didn't want to move in case something were to happen. She just wanted it all to end, moving might mean Victor would turn his aggression on her.

"Fine do what you want with her Victor but once the cage is clean she is going back." Stryker shot back angrily. Victor dragged the girl out of the cage, she was terrified her world was swirling around her. Everything seemed surreal. Cherise's legs gave out from under her and fell behind Victor, who was still consumed with rage and yanked her up. She let out a loud scream and he instantly regretted his action. Letting go of her hand she pulled away from him and cradled her arm. He picked her up gently growling irritatedly at her. Her head hung as he walked, she felt disgusting, not only did those idiots attempt to rape her but now she was covered in blood. Victor opened the door to his room, and brought her to the bathroom. Placing her on the toilet he turned on the water and began to fill up the tub. He said nothing, he didn't want to he was too angry. She grabbed his arm and he turned to face her and she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him, and tears streaming down her face. Victor was stunned he didn't know what to do.

"They said you were on a mission." She sobbed, her arms wrapping tighter around him. He stood as still as a stone statue. He pulled her closer and took a deep breath in, through all the blood he could smell her, it brought him some vindication that he did the right thing. Not that he was doing it for anyone but himself. He would tell himself that until he died, he hated other men touching her because he put a lot of effort into catching her, he would be damned if another man got benefit from his hard work.

"I heard the commotion." He replied, he was suppose to leave on a mission that part was true. He had left but as he was climbing into the jeep he heard her screaming. It did help that all the other mutants were screaming, and causing a riot. As he got closer to cell block he could smell the men, and he remembered what she had said. The guards had been harassing her, so when he saw them on her he lost it. She rested her bloodied cheek on his shoulder and closed her eyes, for a monster he seemed to come to her rescue more often than he left her hanging.

"Thank you." She whispered. His heart stopped he had never been thanked for anything, Logan was always doing all the good deeds and getting the praise. Victor picked Cherise up and placed her into the now full tub. "Please don't leave me." She begged. She was still scared and while Victor was the monster who brought her here, over the past year and a half he showed her great kindness. Even if it seemed he was doing it begrudgingly. He had saved her, and she didn't want to be left alone. Victor sat down on the floor next to the tub, and she began to wash the blood off of her. He didn't look at her, she probably didn't want him to anyway. The water turned a pink color, and she felt a bit better that she was clean.

"I will go get you some clothes." He said gruffly standing up he began to walk out of the bathroom. "Don't worry no one can get passed me." His words made her blush as she sank deeper into the bath tub. He went into his room and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, they probably wouldn't fit but she needed something to wear. He opened the door to the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks as he caught Cherise covering herself with a towel. Her face turned bright pink as shame washed over her, turning her back she could feel the tears begin to sting her eyes again. Victor put the clothes on the sink counter, and touched her shoulder gently.

"I am sorry." She mumbled as she kept her back to him. "You're not much of a monster."

"You have nothing to apologize for." He growled back. She smiled to herself, turning around she jumped him again wrapping his arms around his neck she squeezed him tightly. He froze and stood there as she hugged him, her tears staining his shirt, he looked down at her. This tiny fragile being clinging to him needed him. More than anything, she was helpless and he was glad she needed him. Even if she didn't he would lurk in the shadows to watch over her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Alright new chapter, nothing extreme in this one. I would love it if you reviewed so I know what your thoughts are. I always love constructive criticism. _

Cherise paced in her cage, she stared at the empty cage in front of her. Mikhail hadn't returned from the lab. Some of the mutants had stopped coming back from the lab. She began to cry as she thought of what might have happened. No one came to her cage anymore unless it was Stryker, Dr. Hudson or Victor. No one dared to touch her.

"Do you think that he's ok?" A small voice asked her from beside her. There was a young girl maybe in her young teens who had been placed in the cage next to her.

"I am sure he's fine Ally." She tried to assure the young girl. She was very pretty little girl long blonde hair, pale skin. She had an electric collar around her neck, that prevented her from screaming, if she did it would knock her out. She stared at the girl who looked like she was about to cry.

"I miss him." Ally whimpered, Cherise grit her teeth as she tried to will the man to come back. As if someone had heard her prayers the doors began to open, she watched as they dragged Mikhail back to his cage, he was limp and it looked like they had beaten him. She felt tears begin to fall and anger grow inside her, slamming her hands against the cage she startled one of the guards.

"Don't make me call your keeper!" The man snarled, she could smell the fear on him. She smirked Victor did follow through on his unspoken promise to her. He did protect her, even when he was away.

"I dare you." She growled back glaring at the man in the eyes. He helped the other guard put Mikhail back and walked up to her cage.

"Look mutant I don't have any qualms coming in there." He bluffed, meeting her gaze and lacing his fingers through the mesh cage wall and closing his fist.

"Really?" A dark and challenging voice mused. Cherise looked over and saw Victor glaring at the guard, a smirk on his face. Uncontrollably Cherise began to smile her heart sped up and she rushed to the part of the cage closest to him. Victor outwardly ignored her, taking deep pleasure that she was eager to see him. He grabbed the guard pulling him away from the cage. Cherise stared up at her guardian, she grasped at the mesh wall like a kid on christmas day.

"C-Captain... I um I was just leaving." The guard stammered, praying that Victor was feeling merciful today. Victor let him go and watched as he ran away. Ally cowered in fear of Victor, Cherise noticed and her smile faded. Part of her felt bad that everyone was either scared or hated Victor, he could be one of the worst people in the world, but he was good too. Victor opened her cage door and handed her a small bag. The past three months he had begun bringing her real food, usually sweets or fruit. He stared at her an indifferent look on her face, normally he did it when she was sleeping. Peering inside she found three cupcakes. A smile danced on her face and she handed them back to Victor.

"Give one to Ally please." She told Victor, she didn't want the girl to be so scared of Victor. She wanted the child to see in him what she felt from him, a resistant kindness. Victor furrowed his brow and took one of the cakes out of the bag and handed it back to her. Silently he went to the little girl's cage and opened the door. Cherise watched carefully as he walked in. Even when he was being kind he looked vicious, she chuckled as the girl stared at him in confusion.

"The girl wants you to have one." He growled, "Do you want it or not?" His words were harsh but somewhere in there he had a heart. Ally reached up nervously, her little heart beating a mile a minute.

"Ally, he's a big teddy bear." Cherise called to the girl who looked at Victor and then back at Cherise. Victor let out an irritated growl as the girl took the cupcake from him. Leaving the cage he walked over to her cage, opening it he grabbed her arm pulling her out. She didn't have to be forced to follow him, she trusted him as much as she could given the circumstances. He let go of her arm and she could hear him growling deeply. She smiled as she moved slightly towards him, he tensed up and resisted the urge to hit her. Once the door from the cell block were open he led her out.

"I am not a teddy bear." He snarled as walked in front of her. She let out a giggle and he glared at her. "You have new sleeping arrangements."

"Why?" She asked curiously, as she followed him to what she thought was the lab. Victor debated telling her a real reason or if he should be an asshole. Quite frankly he had, had enough of her being caged up, all the human guards kept harassing her or threatening to harass her. While the place buzzed with fear now, he really didn't want to have to keep coming to her rescue. She was watching him carefully, she was very confused and worried. He grabbed her slamming her against the wall of the stairwell and leaned into her, smelling her neck and hair. He wanted to keep her to himself, and he didn't care if Stryker didn't like it, once he got his improvements, he planned on killing Logan and Styker.

"I want to enjoy my toy in privacy." He growled into her ear, his voice was deep and husky. Her body shuddered, her heart began to speed up and she swallowed hard. She was worried, while he might be helping her now, maybe he was just playing games with her. Maybe she would end up in worse condition in his care. His hand grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. His hot breath on her lips made her nervous. Victor couldn't hep but notice how she fit perfectly against his body, how when she shivered in fear he had to control himself, he didn't want to break her. Not yet anyway.

"You're not touching me." She declared trying to push him off of her. He held her firmly not letting her escape. With his other hand he held her jaw firmly and forced her to look at him. He said nothing but just looked into her eyes. Caressing her cheek he let her go and continued to walk. Cherise stared at him confused and bewildered she quickly jogged to catch up to him. Following him she noticed that they were making their way to the soldier's quarters.

"Where am I staying?" She asked curiously, she had a hunch but she wanted to make sure.

"In my quarters." He told her indifferently. Cherise sped up and walked next to him, staring up at him he ignored her. As they got to his door, he opened it and watched her rush inside. She looked carefully at her new room. There was a smallish bed, it was steel with white sheets, a gray blanket and a white pillow. A dresser was across from the bed it was black and next to the door was a black desk with a small steel lamp on it and a steel chair in front of it. Victor closed the door and stared at the small girl in front of him.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She asked looking up at him, as he walked passed her to the desk, taking a seat a the small steel chair. Victor smirked and looked at the bed, and she walked over to it touching it. In the cells they didn't get beds, they got a couple of blankets. It was so soft, she sat down on it and her body began to relax. She felt so guilty that she got all of this and everyone else would suffer. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. While she was going to be more comfortable she was torn between being selfish and enjoying her new luxury and how she would be abandoning her fellow captives, she just wanted to help Ally, and Mikhail.

"Why are you crying?" Victor asked confused, leaning forward on his chair he stared at her.

"I feel guilty." She cried her head in her hands she wanted to run from him, from everything. To be free again to pretend none of this happened. Victor didn't know what to say he wanted to make her happier, it seemed he was failing. He knew that all of this would be much better than the cells.

"You don't have a choice. Stryker is letting me have you as my own prisoner to do with as I see fit." He growled harshly trying to convince her that it wasn't a choice. He wasn't going to leave her there in those cages. The words were a half truth, he hadn't asked Stryker, he didn't really care what the pathetic Colonel thought, he would deal with him later. He was taking her as his own prisoner, that was part of the reason he kidnapped her two years ago.

"Do I have to stay here?" Her eyes were damp with tears, "I will miss my friends." Victor pondered what she was asking, he didn't want to risk her running but no matter where she went he would find her. His pressing concern was the guards, Stryker and the rest of the human's weren't fond of them, and she had caused quite a few problems in the past.

"For now." Was his only answer. She looked exhausted, it was getting late. He stood up and took off his muscle shirt and went to his dresser, pulling out a giant shirt he threw it at her.

"What is this for?"

"I am tired." He replied forcefully, and hoped she got the idea. Cherise stood up and pulled off the sweat shirt, and pulled the top on. It was huge on her, it looked like a night gown on her. Victor cleared his throat and she took off her sweat pants throwing all her clothes in the corner she waited for Victor's next command. He pulled the sheet and blanket down and she crawled into the bed. He took off his pants and laid down next to her.

"Victor..." She started her curiosity got the better of her. "Why are you working here?" Victor was hesitant to answer her question, it was a complicated answer that she wouldn't really like.

"I like what I do." He replied.

"You like hurting people?" Her voice didn't waiver.

"I am an animal, it's what I do." Her hand touched his chest as she inched closer to him. Resting her head on his chest she closed her eyes and listened to his heart. He just watched her as she began to get comfy next to him.

"Thank you." She said softly, as she breathed in his scent. He smelled so nice, part of her wished the situation had been different that this wasn't happening here. In her head she tried to pretend that she was on a beach in Miami, or in a hotel in New York.

"For what now?"

"For being so nice to me." Victor scoffed and remained laying on the bed. "Whatever tough guy." A small laugh escaped from her lips. Victor smirked as he enjoyed seeing the girl who he captured at the salsa club show herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Victor she has to go back into the cages!" Stryker explained, his favorite soldier was starting to rebel against him. He was unimpressed with this girl, and the sooner he could get Victor back on track the better.

"No she stays with me." Victor leaned in his doorway blocking Stryker's view of the small girl. She was still sleeping, he didn't want to move her.

"Victor I understand you are attached to her." Stryker mentioned sympathetically trying to reason with the stubborn man. Victor snarled and glared down at Stryker with hateful eyes.

"I am not attached." He barked his muscles tensing angrily as he advanced on his commanding officer.

"How are you going to keep her here when you go on a mission?"

"Trust me she won't leave."

"You have to be serious Victor. She is not here of her own volition." Victor thought about that fact, she could very well try and escape.

"What do you suggest and she's not going back to the cage."

"We could outfit her with a device that would limit her mobility."

"So she could go to the cell block?" Victor began to think about what Cherise had told him, about missing the other mutants.

"Sure, if she wanted to, although it would be a security risk."

"I agree the guards can't keep their hands to themselves." Stryker glared at Victor who glared back angrily.

"Fine do what you want with her, we will outfit her with a shock band if she leaves the base I will not hesitate to hit her with fifty thousand bolts." Victor glared as he watched Stryker leave, he closed his door and looked at Cherise. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the pillow as she slept. He smirked as he sat on the chair at the desk watching her. Stryker was pushing it, he should just beat the man to death it would make him feel better. He wasn't attached to the girl, he didn't care if she died. He just preferred her company, a small moan brought his attention back her, he leaned back and stared at her.

"Victor." She mumbled stretching out on her comfy new bed. It felt so good she felt so well rested. He didn't respond at first. She mumbled his name again sat up and grabbed his arm.

"What do you want?" He grumbled frustrated with her.

"I want you to come back to bed you were warm." Her words caught him off guard, he indulged her, he walked over to the side of the bed and laid down. Her head on his chest she snuggled in close to him. It was nice to pretend she was safe and protected. That nothing would happen to her and maybe she would be set free.

"What is the point of this?"

"I am comfier now, besides we both know you like me pressed against your body." He smirked she had gotten some of her spunk back. Cherise was a strong willed girl, but the trauma of the attack of the guards and had left her feeling vulnerable and and unsure how long she'd be alive. He pulled her on top of him and she rested calmly on his chest. A loud knock on his door made her jump, sitting up she straddled his hips and groggily looked around. Victor growled, and Cherise got off of him curling up on the bed and staring warily at the door. Victor opened the door and there stood Wade, a perverted smirk on his face.

"What do you want Wilson." Victor snarled glaring at the idiot in front of him.

"I came to deliver your girlfriend's new ankle bracelet." Wade smirked watching Victor carefully. Victor moved out of the way and let Wade into his room, a rare moment to be had. Wade looked at the girl, his chocolate brown eyes seemed much kinder than Victor's. With a small smile she inched towards the edge of the bed, her legs dangling over the edge Wade knelt down in front of her.

"I am Wade." Wilson introduced passing the tracking device to his right hand he smiled at her. She giggled and smiled back, she remembered him. His smell wafted into her nose, he smelled like smog and his natural scent smelled sweet and earthy.

"You were hitting on me in the bar." She smiled watching him put the ankle bracelet on. Wade furrowed his brow he didn't really remember her, she was beautiful and a girl like her he'd definitely remember.

"I think I'd remember a girl like you." He said slyly his fingers lingering on her calf, his right hand caressed up to her knee and he stood up.

"I remember you, I remember your scent." Cherise said firmly her big violet eyes piercing Wade's he smiled at her.

"I smell good huh?" Wade smirked looking down at her. Victor growled angrily watching his prisoner with his idiotic teammate. Cherise didn't really respond, she just began to play with the new technology on her ankle, it was a large clunky black piece of machinery that must have weighed at least five pounds.

"Victor does this mean I can visit the others?" She turned her attention to her captor looking at him with hopeful eyes. Her demeanor changed from day to day, one minute she'd be the woman Victor remembered. Strong, confident and mischievous but that came very rarely. Usually she was seemingly terrified and miserable, and the constant changes in demeanor made both men uneasy. Wade had heard about what Victor had done, it was obvious both the attempted sexual assault and watching both men being torn from limb from limb had a severe impact on her mental state. Victor turned his attention to the small girl in his bed, his jaw clenched as he glanced at Wade who was watching both of them carefully. Victor began to choose his words carefully, he wasn't going to let Wade see him as soft and he didn't want to upset Cherise.

"Stryker sees no problem with it, but if you try to leave I will make sure you beg for death." His voice was deep and guttural. Cherise tilted her head curiously and watched as the two men stare each other down. Their testosterone was high and she lowered her head instinctively as a submissive gesture. Victor and Wade were testing each other, Wade smirked at Victor and raised an eyebrow.

"Have fun Cherise when this dog gets boring come find me." Wade quipped walking passed Victor he ignored the furious growl that emanated from Victor's throat. Cherise didn't move she knew it would draw attention to herself and get her in trouble. Victor slammed his hand on the wall and Cherise curled up into a ball in the corner of the bed hoping Victor would relax. Victor was a strong man, if he decided to take his anger out on her, it definitely could end her life in a manner of seconds.

"May I clean up?" She whispered her voice shaking with fear. The man in front of her was in a homicidal rage and turning to her he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. His eyes were as dark as night and he glared at her with hateful eyes.

"If I hear you so much as looked at Wade Wilson I will kill you." His voice was so gruff it sounded more like a wolf snarling than a human uttering a threat.

"I-I just want to take a shower." She whimpered, praying that he would just let her go. Victor growled and threw her to the ground pacing back and forth like an animal in a cage. Cherise got up and rushed to the bathroom locking the door, she hoped by the time she was done Victor would have calmed down. Turning on the hot water she stripped off Victor's shirt and stepped into the tub, the hot water burning her skin pleasantly. Victor hadn't afforded her with any soaps, or shampoo she was stuck using things he used, which was fine she liked the smell but wished she could have her jasmine scented products back, her large selection of perfume, all of it was probably gone now. With a sigh she washed everything off and stepped out of the shower, she dried off and stared at her reflection in the steamy mirror. Wiping the steam off she looked at the fresh bruise that was forming on her arm from where Victor grabbed her. An audible sigh left her lips, a reminder to attest to the fact she was only safe when Victor was content so she quickly put the shirt back on and left the bathroom.

"Are you better now?" She asked trying to find her courage but her eyes were sparkling with fear and concern. Victor ignored her and continued to carve things into the desk with his claw. "I am going to go down to the cells, do you have any clothes for me?" Victor continued to ignore her and she sighed deeply, opening his dresser drawers she pulled out a pair of pants and another shirt. They were huge on her but it was better than nothing. Leaving the room she decided she would bring the other prisoners some fruit, it's probably been years since they had even seen or smelt it. Wandering the halls she finally found the mess hall, as she walked in she could feel everyone's eyes on her. It was obvious that everyone had heard about her moving into Victor's room, and that no one approved of the move. As she began gathering fruit from the buffet table she became very self conscious, her eyes low to the ground she tried to walk calmly out of the room. As she did, felt tears sting her eyes, at best they all wanted her tortured at worst they wanted her dead, and none of those men in that mess hall understood why Victor would keep a prisoner for his own amusement. While she didn't either, she knew that those men in there thought she was nothing more than an animal, something to be experimented on and killed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note : Remember I like reviews they make me smile, and feel special :P_

Cherise stood at the gates of the cell block, she looked at the guard and he ignored her. Walking up to him she sighed deeply. The guard looked at her and smirked his eyes covered with a visor she couldn't see them.

"May I go in?" She asked her voice strong and feigning confidence. The guard continued to smirk and ignored her. "Please, I have been given clearance." The guard didn't move and she stared into the cell block and sighed deeply.

"Let her in." A warm voice commanded. Turning on her heel she saw Wade standing behind her, her heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. If Victor found out about this which he certainly would she would be in trouble. The guard nodded and opened the door.

"Th-thank you." She mumbled, her eyes focused on the floor by her feet. Wade took her arm gently and led her into the cell block. Her body was tense as Wade walked with her.

"So Victor's gone soft huh?" Wade remarked haughtily as they watched the gate close. She didn't respond, Victor liked to stalk her he found her three thousand miles from where they had met. There was no doubt he was keeping an eye on her in this hell. "Go see your friends I will make sure no one bothers you."

Cherise walked down the row of cages back to where her cage was, surprisingly it was still empty, like her place in Victor's room wasn't ensured yet and she could be thrown back in to the cage at any moment. To be tortured and experimented on. Her attention had been broken and she turned to look at Mikhail.

"Cherise you are OK?" His voice was urgent and relieved.

"Yes I am fine." Her voice was soft she pulled out an apple and held it up for Mikhail to bite. The sweet crunch filled his mouth as he took the bite, and the mercy of Cherise washed over him. He quickly ate the apple and smiled at her.

"We were worried." Mikhail replied, "Especially since it was Der Schlächter who took you."

"He's not so bad." Cherise replied, as she handed out the apples.

"He is the reason we are all here." Mikhail cried out angrily. Cherise walked over and placed her hand through the bars of his cage. Her hand gently touching his arm, she gave him a sad look.

"Stryker is why we are here, Victor is like us-" She started.

"Victor is an animal, he enjoys hunting and killing don't mistake him for someone who cares." Wade warned his voice firm and his face grim.

"Victor isn't just an animal! You are only human you are just like everyone else who is holding us!" Raising her voice she glared at Wade who was standing calmly a few cages down.

"Victor has taken you to his room, not because he cares. He rapes women on a regular basis you aren't special to him, when he gets tired of you he will kill you." Wade replied as if everything he was stating was fact. Cherise felt tears in her eyes as she stared down at her feet, Mikhail glared at Wade, while he believed Victor to be an evil man, Cherise was good wonderful girl who had been put in a very tough situation. Believing that Victor was good gave Cherise hope that maybe she would make it out alive.

"Cherise, Please be careful." Mikhail whispered his voice kind and loving.

"Cherise thank you." A small voice piped up. Cherise gulped down her tears and turned to the small girl with a smile.

"You're more than welcome Ally." Cherise watched as Ally savored her apple. It was hard for her to hold herself together and be strong especially for Ally. The young girl needed someone to protect her, and Cherise wanted to be that person.

"Does he let you come here?" Ally asked curiously as she sat on the ground with the apple in her hands.

"Yes, he arranged it so that I could come and see you." Her voice was soft and she sat next to Ally's cage. Wade watched her carefully as she rested her head against the cage. She was a beautiful girl he understood why so many of the guards and Victor lusted after her, but part of her somewhere was like Victor, they shared that animal bond. To Wade though she was more like a family dog, than the wild beast that Victor was. Cherise wasn't dangerous, she just fucked the wrong soldier.

"He lets you walk around on your own?" Ally asked her eyes big and excitement in her voice. It pained Cherise to think that Ally might get the impression that she should strive to be taken as a personal slave of one of their captors.

"I have to wear an ankle bracelet that shocks me if I leave the base though." Cherise replied honestly pointing to the big black mechanism on her ankle. Mikhail watched with a satisfied smile on his face that the girl he had grown to be friends with hadn't died. She was still strong, and determined but she had to pick her battles carefully, survival was the name of the game.

"That is a lot of freedom." Mikhail mentioned, "Victor must have some use for you."

"He just wants to fuck her." Wilson scoffed his voice harsh and irritated. Victor wasn't their savior they would all eventually die either of old age or they would die during experiments.

"If he wanted to rape me, he has had plenty of chances." She told her two friends with a smile on her face. "He's got a heart somewhere I know he does." Wade was tired of hearing her delusions as he turned on his heel grumbling to himself he watched as Victor walked passed the gate he was going on a mission. Cherie was probably going to spend all her time there with her friends, keeping them company and just being there with them. Wade unlike Victor knew right and wrong, while he crossed the line sometimes he never committed the atrocities that Victor did. A girl like Cherie had to have been suffering from Stockholm syndrome, she couldn't possibly actually care for a guy like Victor.

"Cherise do you think he is like us?" Ally asked curiously her body resting against the mesh of the cage.

"Victor?" Cherise asked to clarify.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know I know Stryker doesn't like mutants I can smell his fear. I can't imagine Victor being forced to do this but I do believe that he is like us. Stryker hates us, I think he might be held he by more subversive methods." Cherise said softly watching Mikhail from her spot on the floor.

"He is a monster Cherise." Mikhail reminded her, his brows furrowing in concern.

"I realize he's done horrible things but if he's kind to me there must be some good in him." Cherise protested her mind arguing with her. She knew he was horrible and she hated him for what he did to her but there had to be a reason he did it other than he enjoyed it. Something made him believe he was nothing more than an animal. As the day passed on she began to get tired and said goodbye to her friends her heart aching, she walked towards the gate. As it opened she saw Victor standing across from her on the other side, her head low she felt fear creep up into her heart. Walking through her steps were small and tentative each step getting her closer to the large oppressive figure before her.

"Are you done?" He growled angrily staring down at her.

"I am..." She replied. Victor walked away and she followed quickly behind him. She knew he was angry and that he could smell Wade on her. He said nothing to her as they walked through the halls. When they got to his room he opened the door and she quickly squeezed in after him. As she stood beside the door he sat at the desk ignoring her. She felt great shame about letting Wade help her and was worried about how mad Victor was.

"I am sorry." She said softly, "He came out of nowhere."

"I was watching..." He said calmly and a smugness crossed his face. She furrowed her brow and watched him carefully. Standing up he walked up to her, as he looked down at her she shivered. He picked her up and sat down on the bed, placing her in his lap.

"Watching? What did you see?"

"It's more what I heard." He chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh..."

"You're very naive. I am not your friend. I am an animal." Victor growled darkly into her ear. Her body seemed to light up with each word. Cherise trembled under his grip, swallowing her fear as best she could she looked into his eyes, and she felt the same attraction to him as she did when she was free.

"I am not naive." She challenged trying to find her voice.

"Oh? Do you want to know why I took you?" He growled picking her up and placing her on him so she was straddling him. She could feel him beneath her and her body was betraying her mind, as she thought of their first night together.

"Because it's my nature." He growled deeply as he pushed his hips up letting her feel his excitement at her fear. Gasping she blushed as he drew some pleasure from her. His left arm held her waist firmly and he began to run his rough calloused hand up her shirt. She continued to blush and fidget against his hardening member, making her body light up with desire.

"Victor..." She grumbled trying to push him off. With a smirk he forced his lips against her's, causing her to moan. Removing his hand from her shirt he broke the kiss and let her go pushing her on the bed, and smirked at her. Cherise was confused by him, he didn't seem to have a problem killing, or maiming people. He even threatened to rape her but whenever he had the chance to, he chose not to. When she protested he let her go. Watching him sit at the desk he seemed calm and collected like nothing had just happened.

"Thank you." She said softly, swinging her legs onto the bed. Victor didn't respond at first and just stared at her.

"Go shower, you smell disgusting." Cherise nodded and hopped into the bathroom. With a sigh he pulled his trench coat off and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off he stretched his shoulder muscles. With a quick movement he removed his pants and lay on his bed. The one thing he was grateful for was his control. While most people found him to be wild, he was actually very calculating. Unlike his brother, Victor considered all his options before he rushed into anything.

That was why he was so careful when he pushed Cherise. He could have had her right there, he could have satisfied himself for hours, but that wasn't what he wanted. When Cherise willing seduced him in the bar, and want him to be cruel, part of him found that to be much more thrilling than the many women he raped before. Plus the sex was better with her.

Cherise stood in the shower the water pelting off her body and she began to think. Victor was a scary visage of what animal instincts like her's could become if they went awry. He was so angry all the time, it seemed like he was always looking for a fight. It must be exhausting for him to keep all that hatred she thought to herself. On the other hand he was going out of his way to be nice to her, at least his version of nice. Cherise feared what Victor could do to her more than anything, but at the same time he was incredibly confusing. If he wasn't threatening her, he was leaving sweet food in her cage, and ensuring her immediate safety. He hadn't actually hurt her, aside from this morning, he never laid a finger on her. Her mind swam with everything he had said, and done. All of it was a confusing contradiction between his words and his actions.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I got busy with getting stuff together for classes, and I just finished my first week of classes. I might start posting some really really short stories in French depends on how well my French comes along, and if I can get a hold of a French-English Dictionary. I probably wont be posting works in Chinese for a while. Anyway here is chapter 10, I forewarn you it might seem a bit fluffy, it wasn't my intent. It had several versions and this one was the best I could come up with. Even check it for my pragmatics. Anyway have fun with this. I will post the next chapter to 99 Luftballoons but it needs a total re-write and I am slamming my head on the wall trying to write it._

Cherise was feeling comfortable in Victor's room, no one ever bothered her there. No one ever came by, or looked at her when she walked through the halls. She gently stretched next to him, he lay still next to hear staring at the ceiling. She looked up at him with her big violet eyes, her hand mindlessly tracing circles on his chest. Nuzzling in closer to him she yawned lazily. Victor pulled her closer and looked down at her.

"Morning little girl." Victor said his voice was calm and almost pleasant. Cherise snuggled closer to him.

"Morning Victor." She said softly his chest was comfy she didn't want to move. "Are you going to leave me today?"

"I don't think so." He replied, pulling her on top of him. Straddling him she looked down at him her violet eyes blinking sweetly at him. He liked how she slept next to him, how she'd curl up right next to him. He felt like she was his and part of him wondered if he ran away with her if she'd stay of her volition. .

"Victor..." She trailed her voice growing quiet.

"What?"

"I wanna ask you something."

"What do you want to know." He was beginning to feel more at ease with her there, while she got on his nerves she was starting grow seemingly more fond of him.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Victor let out a low growl and he began to think. If what she was going to ask was really worth answering or if he could learn something more about her then maybe.

"Just ask." He growled angrily.

"Why are you here? I mean I know what you've told me, but sometimes I wonder if you feel bad for bringing me here, you protect me when you shouldn't."

"I was hired by Stryker with my brother, after we killed our commanding officer. They tried to kill us..." Victor smirked remembering how futile it was. "A firing squad. It tickled."

"Why did you kill the commanding officer?"

"He tried to stop me from raping a girl." Victor watched Cherise's face carefully to see how she'd react to the news. A flash of what seemed like fear, and hurt ran through her eyes. Part of him felt a bit ashamed admitting it to her, but the girl he was going to rape was a suspected combatant. He thought of how the rage filled him as the two guards tried to rape Cherise and clenched his teeth, he could only imagine what the Vietnamese girl felt now, and her family felt.

"Oh..." Her response was very quiet and shy. "Why are you so cruel?"

Victor was shocked by her words, he hid it well but they cut him. He had been nothing but kind to this girl and now she was calling him cruel. Well he not always kind, but he protected her from the dangers of this place. His rage was burning in his heart as he thought about what she had said to him.

"Why do you run away all the time?" He snarled back holding in his temper.

"I don't." She seemed offended and annoyed her eyes darkened and she crossed her arms. He just raised his eyebrow challengingly.

"I don't run away. It's not like my childhood was bad, I just hate being in any one place for long. I need to roam, it's in my blood to travel." The look on her face as she thought of all the places she had been. Her eyes shimmered with pleasure at the idea of leaving and just roaming. Victor understood a bit, she was a feral mutant like him. While her mutation was more subtle than his, he felt a kinship with her. Her need to travel was that like a bird who needed to fly.

"I am nothing but an animal, it's my instinct to kill, to maim." Victor replied answering her question, placing his hands on her hips he just like having her under his touch.

"And you're resisting your instinct to kill me?" She asked curiously placing her hands on his bare chest and leaning down to look at him. He didn't like that question, it was complicated, and he didn't really have a good answer. A low growl emanated from his throat and Cherise swallowed hard trying to predict what he would do.

"Why are you so nosy?" He snarled angrily showing his fangs to her.

"I am just curious because you're so nice to me. You've given me a bed, protected me from the guards..." Victor snarled at her, flipping her over and he hovered over her. He didn't want to hear her praise anymore he was an evil man and nothing more.

"I only do that to ensure no one else touches you, you're mine." He growled forcefully, his eyes alight with possessiveness. She just stared back defiantly, her trust in Victor's self control was immense.

"I am no ones." She replied coolly her eyes never leaving his. He pushed her legs open with his knee and she took in a sharp breath. He smirked leaning down his hot breath on the nape of her neck.

"Really?" His voice rumbled quietly in her ear, and a shiver went up her spine. Closing her eyes she let the feeling of him wash over her. His scent calmed her nerves, over the year of her sleeping in his quarters she had come to trust his self control.

"I can smell you little girl..." He growled deeply, "You want to be mine, I can smell it all over you." She just relaxed under him, she wasn't going to indulge him. Not again, he broke her trust.

"Victor." She purred in his ear, while she enjoyed his dominance and power she wouldn't let him have what he wanted, he kept her trapped in this dark disgusting hole. "Who told you, you were an animal?"

Victor froze and glared down at her, she was perceptive, and he hated her for it. He put all his weight on his right forearm and hovered over her, his hand running up and down her side. His past was just that, he didn't want to consciously dwell on it, or admit it. Jimmy had been lucky, his family was rich and his father had been kind and loving. Victor always envied him, he wished he had such a charmed life.

"Victor." She coaxed her words sweet and alluring. He debated whether he should tell her, his past consumed him, his jealousy and rage seared into his soul.

"Jimmy is my brother, we share the same father. His mother cheated on her husband with my father, when she went back to her husband my father was devastated. He would drink heavily, some days he would just cry himself to sleep other nights he'd take his rage out on me. When I began to change he would beat me and chained me up in the cellar. When my fangs began to come in he tried to rip them out." Victor paused his rage starting to spill out, he felt his voice grow darker with each word. She just traced circles on his chest and listened intently.

"When I would go to Jimmy's house, his 'father' would bring him presents, and treated him like a real son. While my father tortured me." The jealousy dripped from Victor's voice as he thought about the lavish life James had. Cherise just rested her hand on his neck comfortingly, her mind blank she just listened.

"I hate it here Victor..." She told him truthfully she looked him in the eyes. "But you've been very good to me."

He stared down at her a little shocked his usual hard and dark eyes were softened by her words. Victor pulled her close and she snuggled into him and he could feel her heart beat steadily against her ribcage. With a deep breath he stroked her now medium length hair, a soothing feeling came over him.

"I am not a nice man." He growled irritated as he watched her carefully. She just sighed and turned to look at him.

"No your not, but you take care of me." She replied her voice soft and hesitant, he leaned down and pinned her to the bed.

"Cause your mine." He growled deeply his confidence made her giggle. Victor glared at her pushed her hands above her head, he stared at her for a moment his eyes looking over her beautiful face. Whenever he looked at her, he couldn't help but admire his prize. He worked hard to get her, and even harder to win at least some affection from her. Normally he wouldn't care, while she wasn't physically strong, she was daring something he had never seen in a female. Her fear of him excited her, and she'd desperately try to mark him during sex. It was cute, she'd claw at his back desperately trying to leave a mark on him.

"Why not one of the other girls?" She asked her eyes staring at him with curiosity. Cherise had mixed feelings, she hated him, and she hated it there. Keeping her here was like keeping a bird in a cage it wasn't right, she needed to fly. The other part of her like being near him, liked being protected. She wanted to have him hold her close, to feel him behind her when she was unsure. He was a strong and capable man, one who seemed to genuinely want to take care of her, at least that's what she wanted to believe. His reasoning behind it wasn't really a thought that came to her mind, nor did she want to think about it. Victor growled annoyed he didn't understand why she had to ask such inane questions.

"Why do you ask such stupid questions?" He grumbled glaring at her.

"Why are you so remiss to answer them?" Victor snarled at her grabbing her throat and quickly releasing her.

"Because they are stupid." Victor snarled jumping up from the bed and pacing angrily around the room. Cherise lay comfortably on the bed watching her captor. It amused her to see him this angry over a simple question.

"Come on Victor you're a big boy you can tell me." She prodded with a smirk on her face, while she feared him, she also knew which buttons got which reactions from him.

"You're mine that's all there is to it. You are an animal like me, our mutations are similar." He snarled getting close to the bed baring his fangs. Her heart sank for a moment, as she realized how his response made her feel she mentally slapped herself. To be so foolish as to want him to like her was stupid, he was an evil man.

"So it's only my mutation you are interested in?" She barked back her hurt turning to anger slowly in her heart. Victor furrowed his brows in confusion as he watched the casual albeit touchy conversation turn into an argument. The girl before him was seemingly angrier than he had been by bringing up such a stupid question. He stood up straight and stared at her warily, with confusion in his eyes.

"Did I say that?" He replied coolly staring down at her choosing his words carefully. She huffed standing up and glaring at him, she began to feel angry with herself. Why should she care about what he thought of her? He was a monster. He had betrayed her. She was going crazy here, he was a horrible man. How could she ever really trust him? Her head and heart were arguing. Her head wanted to castrate him, and punish him for bringing her here. Her heart was hoping that maybe he wasn't as evil as he thought he was. It was a stupid argument she knew that he was a beast, she shouldn't be hurt that he was only attracted to her for her mutation. It was sick that the thought of him releasing her and running away with her even crossed her mind.

"Whatever Victor I don't care what your reasons are." She snapped storming out of the room. She decided she was going to visit her friends in the cells. Victor stood stunned by what just happened, she just stormed out of the room, furious. What had he said to make her so angry? As he ran through the conversation in his head he couldn't figure out what he had said. Opening the drawers of his dresser he decided he was going to get some alcohol he really needed it after that whirlwind of an argument. As he got dressed he watched the door swing open again. The girl glared at him and pushed him out of the way, he began to smirk at her. The little ball of fury, was mildly amusing. The fact she thought he could push him around made him chuckle. She grabbed a pair of sweats and a new shirt. Turning to him she shot him a deadly look.

"Get that snide smirk off your face." She snarled pulling off her shirt she was completely naked before him, as she pulled on her clothes. Victor thought about her dressed in his clothes, how her curves failed to show through his baggy clothing. With a small smirk on his face he, decided the booze would probably make her more bearable and hopefully help him forget how insufferable women could be..


	11. Chapter 11

"Mon Cherie!" A voice exclaimed happy to see the blonde walking down the hall. Cherise just smiled and waved at her new friend. He was in her old cage and he came from her home town, with a skip she stood next to his cage. Remy the new mutant arrived a few months ago and was causing quite a stir, he would steal the guards money in games of poker.

"Hey there Remy!" She smiled happy to get away from her idiotic captor. Her heart and head were still arguing and she was trying to ignore the conversation she would eventually have to have with herself.

"What is wrong Cherie?" He asked leaning his back against his cage he kept his face down., as he shuffled his cards.

"Nothing, a lover's quarrel." She joked halfheartedly, taking a seat next to his cage. Ally was sleeping still and Mikhail just watched her. He knew, he had seen the good and bad side of Victor.

"Do not joke Cherise." Remy growled angrily, he hated Victor with every ounce of his soul. "He is a cruel and horrible creature."

"Remy." Mikhail chided, he wanted the beautiful girl to be safe. They had grown to be great friends, and Cherise's life depended on Victor caring for her. If that affection wavered for a moment it could mean her life.

"No, it is fine Mikhail. Remy has every right to be angry." Cherise replied swallowing her desire to punch the Cajun. "I just need to be away from him, he's an asshole."

"Are you OK, is he still treating you well? What happened?" Mikhail asked curiously, he watched her as she leaned against the cage. Her hair reached her shoulders, and her eyes while they still sparkled were filled with desperation and sadness.

"He never really lays a finger on me." She answered a small smile crossing her lips, "He takes fairly good care of me. He's just being difficult."

"Said the Jewish girl about the Nazi." Remy snarled flinging a card at her, as it hit the cage she glared at him.

"Shut up Remy! He's like us!" She growled angrily her face flushing and body tensing with rage.

"He brought me here, and they torture us! How is he anything like us?" Remy shouted back drawing everyone's attention. She just glared at her new friend fed up with his vitriol, she stood up and spit on him.

"You are just a bad has him, condemning him for his job! It's not like he likes it!" She shouted lying to herself she stormed away. She wanted to believe Victor had a heart in him, she wanted him to be a good man but it seemed like it was that time of the month for every man on the base. As she walked through the hall she decided she would try and find a relatively clean window so she could look outside. It had been years since she had seen the outside world. A sigh came from her lips as she wandered around the base, seeing a set of stairs she looked around and began to run up them. Each floor brought her higher and higher. She could smell the sweet smell of fresh air. Pushing the door open she found herself on top of the building. Everything was laid out before her. She was shocked and elated, finally fresh air. As she walked towards the edge of the building she took a deep breath in.

The smell of all the chemicals from the cooling towers made her gag, but she didn't care it was the breeze that hit her face that brought everything back to her. Her heart begged her to jump off the top of the building, to run away, to get away. While it was tempting to jump off the top of the building, she would die the moment she hit the ground. She really wanted to be alive to feel her freedom again, suicide wasn't really an option. She sat on the edge of the building and she stared out at the horizon. It called to her, it was beckoning. Cherise felt like her wings were clipped, she could stare out at the sky, smell the beautiful fresh air, and feel the breeze against her cheeks. But she could never fly away.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Stryker yelled at Victor who stared at him dully. Victor wasn't concerned if she had wandered off they would have known by now. He had gotten back and was carrying a case of scotch and a plastic bag.

"I don't know, but if you get out of my face I can find her." Victor snapped back holding his rage in, he walked to his room. Her scent was faint, he was sure she wasn't in his room. Opening the door he put the case of scotch on the desk and put the bag on the bed. He pulled out the drawer and began emptying the bag's contents into the drawer, once he was done he tossed the bag into a trash bin.

He walked through the halls his nose was hard at work. It wouldn't be hard to find her, she wasn't stupid and her scent was still fairly fresh. As he walked around the base he walked into the cell block, her scent was faint but he was sure the prisoners would tell him where she was. As the doors opened he walked briskly down the hall, the mutants glaring at him hatefully. He paid no attention to their looks he needed to find Cherise.

"Mikhail." Victor growled glaring at the German man before him.

"Yes Creed." His voice was low and irritable, Mikhail didn't like Creed he liked Cherise. The only time Mikhail liked Victor was when he did something extraordinarily nice for Cherise.

"Where is she?" Victor demanded angrily, he wanted to know where she went. He wanted to give her his present.

"We're not telling you anything." Remy shouted glaring at Victor hatefully. Turning his head over his shoulder, he could smell the hatred and fear on LeBeau. Turning slowly his coat swished behind him.

"Be careful, Cherise's opinion of you won't save you." Victor replied walking right up to the cage. Remy just glared at Victor and stood his ground.

"I will protect her with my life." Remy snarled back his eyes flashing red, Victor laughed and stared at him angrily. Another example of why she needed to be kept where he could keep an eye on her. It seemed to him that their new captive had a bit of a crush on his prisoner.

"What a waste that will be." Victor growled back his voice was dark and eerily calm.

"She left after arguing with Remy." Ally said looking up at Victor with big blue eyes. Victor turned to the girl and said nothing just smiled. The little girl smiled back her eyes glimmering with trust, while she was still a guinea pig for Styker's experiments. Cherise made it clear to Victor that if anything happened to the poor girl she'd be devastated so Victor made sure the girl was at least well fed.

As Victor began to walk through the halls again he began to think about his little girl. She certainly was quite the wanderer if he could barely find her here. He thought about what she had said before about hating it here. She was an animal, what would an animal do, if they were caged up? Victor began to think about it, him he'd break free and kill everyone. She wasn't a killer though, and she knew she'd die if tried to escape. He racked his brain trying to find somewhere she would go to get a taste of freedom and it dawned on him, she must have found access to the roof.

Cherise watched as the sun set, she felt her chest sink with the beautiful sun. The warmth of its golden rays began to fade, and she sighed deeply. Her head resting on her knees she watched the sun disappear over the elusive horizon. Victor walked up behind her and watched her carefully, she reminded him of a bird trapped in a cage. He didn't want to disturb her yet, it meant he'd have to take her back inside and she needed to be out here at least for a while.

" Did Stryker tell you I was missing?" She asked dryly her voice was devoid of any real feeling. Victor just walked up to the edge and sat next to her his legs straddling the ledge.

"Not why I came looking." Victor replied not making eye contact with her. He just watched the sun set. He didn't want to push her too much, not today he wanted her to be at least content. She just watched him carefully his face was calm and his eyes were staring off into the distance. Her heart began to bother her again, she grit her teeth and crawled along the ledge of the building to Victor. Who just watched her as she sat between his legs, and rested her back against his chest. A smile crossed his lips as he watched her.

"I missed the wind." She murmured her eyes closing slowly. Cherise just wanted to enjoy the moment, her only moment of feigned freedom. Victor wrapped his arms around her the cool wind was making her shiver and he watched as the sun set. Her heart was calm again, she didn't want to argue with herself, she just relaxed, ignoring any disgust and rage and just melt into the moment.

"It's getting cold." Victor told her, pulling her closer and wrapping his coat around her.

"Just till the sun is gone." She whispered softly resting her head on Victor's chest and absorbing his warmth. He was like a furnace, she needed nothing else but his arms around her. Watching the orange and pink sky, soon the sun disappeared and the bright stars appeared above them. Cherise didn't move she didn't want to. His instinct to be near her, to have her were so strong in that moment that he continued to watch the sky with her and held her close. As she curled up in his arms she just rested her body, and heart. He picked her up and carried her back inside, Cherise rested calmly in his arms. Her intuition telling her there was nothing to be afraid of. It wasn't long till they were back in their room, he placed her gently on the bed and she sat up to look at him.

"I think we should sleep, it's been a long day." He grumbled, trying to be sweet was hard, she was always around and he didn't like getting caught. Cherise nodded understanding as she went to grab some clothes from the drawer she opened it and Victor cracked open a bottle of scotch to help him withstand her excitement. Her hand touched the thin cotton shorts carefully they were black. She couldn't help but smile. Pulling them out she grabbed a black tank top, they were for her, looking again in the the drawer she realized she had her own clothes now.

"Victor..." She purred turning to him eagerly. He had a grim look on his face as he stared at her, she just smiled at him. Walking up to him she hesitated for a moment but her heart and soul forced her to do what she had been craving for months. Her hand caressed his cheek and she pushed her lips against his, he was stunned and for a moment didn't know what was happening. Pulling her onto his lap he deepened the kiss. One of her hands rested on the side of his neck and the other on his chest, she moaned as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

They began to kiss passionately, her head was swirling as she began to realize what she was doing. His arms held her close to him, as they hungrily went after each other. He had no doubt that he loved the sweet taste of her mouth, and was craving more. Cherise began to argue with herself as she kissed him, while her body was desperate for his touch, her head was screaming at her to stop. Never in her life had she felt so conflicted. Victor broke the kiss and began to nip and kiss her neck. Her breath caught in her throat she felt her head and her heart's fight begin to resolve. Pushing him away she climbed off of him, running her hand through her hair.

What on earth possessed her to do that? This man threatened to rape her, brought her to this dungeon and refused to let her leave. With a small smile she looked at him uneasily. Victor just stared back at her, his hormones were running high and he wanted to just grab her but fought his instincts.

"Thank you Victor." She breathed her eyes softening as she thought about what she had felt that day. He had annoyed her so much, and he apparently had seen that and brought her a present. Her heart was yelling at her, to continue kissing him. Her head demanded she remain frigid, and uncaring. As she thought about everything she felt her body loose all it's energy. With a deep sigh she grabbed her black short shorts and tank top, and changed. The clothes hugged her body and she shook her head, Victor picked out the clothes to accentuate her curves.

"You need sleep." He stated, pulling off his shirt he flexed slightly as she watched him. A blush rose to her cheeks and he smirked. Removing his pants he tossed them away and pulled down the blankets. Cherise climbed into the bed and laid down her back to Victor, she was still confused by her emotions, she didn't really want to cuddle too much. Sliding in behind her, Victor's arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close against him. His chin rested just on the top of her head and she felt her body involuntarily curl up against him.

"You know you didn't have to..." She trailed off, feeling very touched by the gesture. Victor swallowed and evened his breathing.

"You needed your own clothes." He replied calmly, as he gently pulled her closer. Cherise just closed her eyes and he felt her breathing slow. As she drifted off Victor, felt a growing need inside him to keep her next to him, to feel her tiny body just rest against him. He felt her go completely limp and her small chest just moved ever so slightly. Closing his eyes he felt himself drift off, sleeping very lightly to ensure the safety of his prisoner. Nothing to could come to harm her, if anyone so much as looked at her funny he'd make sure they learned their lesson. Burrowing his face in her hair he took in her scent and let his body relax.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I want to apologize, I have been swamped with work for my Chinese course and Indo-European Linguistics. I am finding it really hard to find time, I am going to start organizing my day better so I can get some stuff done. I have started Roller Derby also so I will be really busy. Here is chapter 12, I wasn't happy with it so I added to it, it seemed too random. Also if you read 99 Luftballoons I will be reposting all the chapters from 1 to 12... They are so badly written I am humiliated so I am fixing them. Plus Wade doesn't seem Wade enough for me.

Cherise leaned against the mesh cage and smiled at Gambit, he was a bit battered. His lip and eyebrow split he had a tendency to fight the guards when they took him for experiments. They liked taking out their resentment on him, resentment for him stealing their money during games of poker. He was good and no one had beaten him yet. Most of the guards believed he was cheating, but had no way to prove it so on the way to a meeting with the doctor they'd smack him around a bit. Cherise was quite fond of Remy, when he wasn't consumed with hatred he was quite charming and they were birds of a feather.

"Do you remember the nights in New Orleans?" She asked her voice trailed off nostalgically. It had been a long time since she had graced her home town, she learned fast staying in one place too long as a thief was the best way to get caught.

"I do Cherie, don't you?" Remy replied a small smirk on his face. He stared down at the cards in his hand.

"Vaguely, remind me." Her voice was like honey, sweet and rich. Remy was compelled to tell her, her voice was like a smooth jazz improvisation it swept you away.

"I remember how in the summer how the sun would set on the bayou. The bright yellow sun falling into the horizon painting the sky in beautiful pinks, yellows and red. I remember the smells of the liquor pouring out of the bars on Bourbon street, the beautiful women who graced the jazz clubs. Although I can't remember any being as beautiful as you." Remy reminisced his eyes falling on the frail frame of the young blonde. The years in imprisoned here had taken a toll on her, she was much thinner. The real evidence was the dull look in her eyes, they lacked the sparkle that Remy believed once resided there.

"I am sure that silver tongue of yours has won over many hearts." Cherise chuckled opening her eyes she stared into Remy's.

"What can I say Chere? A gentleman believes the girl is his to win." His words made her uncomfortable she wasn't something to be won. If she had a significant other, she chose him not the other way around. She would not be a tug of rope for Victor and Remy. Or anyone, besides neither man could keep her anyway. It wasn't her thing to stay in one place, both men even if they were traveling hucksters had a home. Her home was the road.

"I wish I could go back, I miss my mama." Cherise changed the subject she didn't want Remy to get the wrong idea. They could be friends in this place nothing more, she wasn't going to fall for his charm. She knew what he was.

"One day I'll take you back Chere. I'll teach you how to be a real thief no more having to taste the rank flesh of drunkards for your money." Remy vowed with a stern look on his face, he was good at one thing and part of him always craved a woman to be his partner in crime. Cherise just needed some guidance, and he'd love to mentor a sweet little thing like her.

"Promise?" She said without thinking. Her desire to escape consumed her to the point any feelings she had for Victor, conscious or unconscious wouldn't stop her from spreading her wings.

"I promise Cherise." Remy replied, although he stopped what he was going to say and looked at the man standing in the gateway of the cell block. A wave of anger flowed through him as stared at Victor's imposing presence. Cherise glanced over at the beast and sighed deeply looking at Remy she shot him a small smile.

"Guess my time's up." She drawled lazily standing up she looked down at Remy who also stood up.

"I promise I'll get us both free Cherise." Remy whispered to her, she paused looking back at him with sad eyes. While she craved to be free she wouldn't get her hopes up, it would break her spirit.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said firmly, her feet dragging away from the cage she walked towards Victor who said nothing. He hated Remy but he wasn't going to take his anger out on her. He had plans for her anyway, she had finally started succumbing to his dark charms again he wasn't going to fuck it up again. As they walked through the hallway, she followed closely behind him her heart thumping a little harder than normal. Victor had been unusually cold lately, she couldn't understand why. Nothing had changed as far as she knew. Opening the door Victor walked into his room and slammed the door after Cherise slipped in behind him.

"What's with you lately?" She asked curiously. Crawling slowly onto the bed she keeled before Victor her legs tucked under her. With a low growl he ignored her and began to strip down to his boxers like he did every night. He was always being nice to her, and while he didn't want to ruin the trust he had built up with her. He needed to satisfy the animal in him, he wanted to make sure, she remembered what he was.

"Lay down." He growled ignoring the girl he yanked the blankets down and she glided under them. He got into the bed and wrapped his arm around her, her sweet smell tempted him. He held his true nature in and closed his eyes, and pulled her closer. It wasn't until morning that Victor realized the desire he was feeling wasn't going to wane. It built up in him and he felt like he was going to blow if he couldn't satisfy himself.

Victor growled unhappily as he pulled himself out of bed, he stared down at the beautiful girl who looked up at him with sad eyes. He pulled a white muscle shirt over his head and Cherise pouted as it covered his muscular body. She sat up tucking her legs under her and stared up at Victor with big sad eyes.

"I have a mission." He growled irritatedly at the girl who just batted her eyelashes at him. Cherise hadn't wavered, Victor hadn't been able to pry her legs apart, but she was finding it increasingly hard to resist her own desire for him. He ignored her pulling on a pair of army pants. She let out a small whimper and jutted out her lower lip. With a small smirk she began to release sex pheromones to lure her captor to her.

"But-" She started letting her voice drop off quietly. He turned his dark eyes meeting hers bright ones, and pushed her onto her back. His hot breath on her neck she let out a soft whimper and Victor smirked at her.

"But what?" Victor asked a husky edge to his voice, she just stared into his green eyes. She like to play, the longer she stayed in her hell, the more she began to act more herself. While she missed her freedom, when she was with Victor it wasn't as bad as when she was in the cages being tortured every day. She had choices and she was as free as she was going to be in her environment. With a smile she turned her head from him ignoring the dominant male on top of her.

"Nothing." She said airily, a wicked smirk crossing her delicious pink lips. Victor knew what she was doing, she had been doing it more and more. Everyday it seemed she began to trust him more, and to become the girl he remembered in the bar. Grabbing her chin he forced her to look at him, his eyes were dark and she held in her amusement.

"Bullshit." He challenged, taking in a deep breath he could smell her body dripping with anticipation. She didn't say a word as his hand grabbed her leg and lifted it to a 90 degree angle. Pressing his knee between her thighs and against her growing dampness. Victor watched her carefully, he took note of every time she blinked and each breath she took. It had been years since he had been privy to her. Part of him was sick of her games, he knew she wanted him. He could smell it, hear it and saw it on her face. She was denying him out of principle, and Victor debated taking her out of principle. To give her what she craved, and make sure she was addicted to him. Leaning down he hovered over her soft, plump lips. The thought of the taste and feel of them made ravaging her a very tempting idea.

"You want me to fuck you, to mark you." He growled leaning next to her ear, his facial hair tickled her neck. Shifting uncomfortably she pushed against him, her hands resting against his chest she furrowed her brows. He chuckled as she tried to get him off, she wasn't going to escape so easily today, she had teased him almost every day for months. Especially after she was able to walk around, in short shorts and sexy little tank tops.

Every day she would get up and he'd watch her walk into that bathroom, not just walking but sashaying. Swinging those hips seductively and making him watch her bend over. There is no way she could claim she wasn't doing it on purpose. He nipped at her neck evoking a nervous and desperate moan from her lips. He smirked as he grabbed her throat holding her head still he watched her lick those sweet pink lips. Her breaths came in quick succession as he looked her over. Black tank top, and skin tight black cotton short shorts. Her pale skin was a perfect canvas for his claws and he was going to make sure she never forgot him.

"You've been quite the tease little girl." He growled as slipped his other hand under her shirt. She didn't have bras, so her sizable chest was on display for everyone to see through a tight cotton tank top. Her nipples were hard and every time he flicked or rolled them between his fingers she would gasp and moan.

"Victor." She protested grabbing at his arm, she failed to pull his hand from out from under her shirt. Her heart raced and she swallowed hard as she feared what Victor would do to her.

"Should I remind you how you got here?" He growled cruelly in her ear, as she grasped helplessly at his arm. Smashing his lips onto her's she felt her emotions mixing into a confusing haze . Part of her wanted to throw him off and scream at him, tell him he was an asshole and that he was worthless. Another part wanted badly to give into him, to let him extract that vein of pleasure that only he seemingly knew about. Her mind flip flopped as she felt his tongue force its way into her mouth, it felt so good. All of her memories of their escapades rushed back to her.

As he lifted her leg up again he pressed himself against her, and she let out a loud moan breaking the kiss. Her lips were swollen from arousal, and her eyes were glazed over with desperate lust. Her hands rested on the back of his neck and pulled him back into the kiss. Her hands grabbed his hair and she raised her hips to meet his. Victor pulled away with a devilish look on his face. She just watched him unsure of what he was going to do.

Flipping her onto her stomach Victor pulled her shorts off and smiled satisfied with the view. Grabbing her waist he forced her to put her ass in the air. Cherise bit her lip staring back at the man behind her. As she blushed slightly, it had been so long since she had, had sex and part of her was worried that it wouldn't be what she remembered. Closing her eyes she heard Victor unzip his pants and let out a loud and ecstatic scream as he entered her.

Cherise was pulled up by Victor her back resting against his chest. Each moment made her scream, and moan begging for more. Victor smirked leaning down he kissed her shoulder and with a proud smile bit down as hard as he could. Her screams of pleasure quickly turned into screams of pain as she felt the blood run down her arm. Finishing he released her and she fell onto the bed, her shoulder aching. Tears began to spill from her eyes but the man before her felt no sympathy, he finally had gotten to mark the beautiful girl.

"Why?" She whimpered, she tried to hold the tears back as best she could. It hurt so much, and she couldn't help but start to feel a bit light headed.

"You're mine." He replied with an evil smile, part of her heart broke. While he had been so kind to her, this made her feel hurt and betrayed. He stood up and put himself back into his pants. Grabbing another tank top he passed it to her.

"I can't move it hurts too much." She whispered trying to hold the scream that was begging to come out. Victor grabbed the top, pulling it over her head and dressed her. She held her arm tenderly and he just smiled at his handy work. Walking up to her he grabbed her hair and gave her a rough, passionate kiss then left her to go on his mission. Stunned by what had happened she stood flabbergasted at what had occurred. Pulling herself together she decided it would be in her best interest to go to see the doctors, they could at least ensure she wouldn't die. That was the last thing she wanted, her escape would not be in a body bag.

As she stumbled through the halls she felt her head become hazier and hazier. Her stomach was trying to decide if it wanted to evacuate the food she had eaten. It seemed like it took forever to get to the the stairwell, as she walked towards it she fell against the door and slowly she opened the door. It seemed no one cared she was bleeding. Each step felt like she was climbing a mountain, the blood dripped down her arm leaving a long trail. Pushing herself forward she slammed herself against the door that would bring her to the laboratory. With a deep breath she pulled herself off the door and struggled to open it. Swinging open she stumbled forward and looked up at Stryker and Dr. Hudson.

"Oh my god!" The doctor shrieked rushing to Cherise's side. "What happened to you?"

"Victor." She groaned as she leaned on the doctor. Her eyes fell on the Colonel who stared at her with hard and cold eyes. He was tired of the girl's presence in his base, she was a distraction. Victor had been too busy with her, and Stryker wanted nothing more than to get rid of her. Killing her wasn't an option it would make Victor completely unmanageable, besides he was so close to his goal he couldn't lose his hunter.

"Let me see what he did." Hudson coaxed softly, pulling the strap of her tank top down. Her shoulder had a perfect bite mark on her shoulder. Cherise flinched and swore as the doctor moved her hair out of the way.

"I am going to die aren't I?" Cherise exaggerated halfheartedly, part of her felt like she was.

"No, you've lost quite a bit of blood but you will be fine." Doctor Hudson replied with a small chuckle at the girl. What happened wasn't funny but the girl obviously was at least trying to lighten the mood. Hudson grabbed some bandages, and alcohol to clean her wounds.

"I don't feel like it." Cherise replied trying to keep her breathing even. The Doctor sighed and picked up a cloth and poured some alcohol on it.

"This is going to hurt." As the cloth touched her shoulder Cherise let out a high pitched scream. It took everything she had not to move away from the doctor. It felt like it took forever for the doctor to clean up her wound. Hudson worked hard to make sure the girl wouldn't have to wait too long before she was all patched up. It baffled her how Cherise put up with Victor, he was rarely around her except for when Cherise was under her care but she normally saw the mutants he brought in. They were always battered and bruised, if they're body wasn't practically destroyed their minds were severely traumatized.

"Alright all done." Doctor Hudson announced looking at her handiwork. The stitches were done neatly and the scarring wouldn't be too bad. Cherise's shoulder still ached but she was glad that the doctor had stopped the bleeding. With a deep sigh of relief she laid down on the bed taking in a deep sharp breath as her shoulder rested against the bed.

"May I stay here for a bit I need a break." Cherise asked exhaustively staring up at the ceiling.

"Of course my dear, you may even stay the night if you wish." Dr. Hudson replied with a smile glaring at Stryker, who was staring hatefully at her patient.

"Thank you." Was Cherise's only reply. Closing her eyes she let herself fall fast asleep in the lab. It wasn't until the shriek of sirens woke her, shoulder ached but she pushed herself up. No one was in the Lab with her, except the doctor who was taking cover behind a filing cabinet. Getting off the bed, Cherise walked towards the giant window that looked down at the cell block and she gasped. Remy was throwing what appeared to be explosives at the guards. A voice echoed from the stairwell.

"Where is Victor?" Stryker shouted storming into the laboratory, Cherise looked over her shoulder to the commander. The soldiers with him were stammering trying to tell him that he was still on a mission. Turning her attention back to Remy, their eyes met. Remy started to make his way to the stairwell and Cherise quickly walked passed Stryker, who watched her carefully.

"Where do you think you are going?" He snarled grabbing the girl by the wrist.

"Leave me alone!" She snarled back trying to pull her arm out of Stryker's grasp. Throwing her to the ground Stryker glared hatefully. Then a wicked smile crossed his lips, he had a solution to his problem, with Cherise gone Victor wouldn't have such a constant distraction. He turned his back on the girl, knowing full well she would take the opportunity to run. Cherise quickly stood up ignoring the pain in her shoulder and ran to the stairwell. Slamming the door open she ran haphazardly down the stairs running right into Remy.

"Cherie! Come on we got to go... What happened to you?" He asked frantically. Looking up into his eyes Cherise gasped, they weren't the warm brown, but a bright red.

"Not important, honestly. I need to get out of here come on. Please." She begged grabbing Remy's arm she lead him down the stairs. They ran together, trying to avoid the fire of the guards. Pushing Cherise out of the way Remy threw a playing card and blew a hole through one of the walls. Her heart thumped against her chest, and all she could think about was the cool air the blew against her cheek as they escaped through the hole in the wall.

"Cherise! Come on girl!" Remy shouted pulling into a jeep. He fumbled with the cords under the steering wheel and Cherise slid into the passenger seat.

"Well come on Gambit lets go!" Cherise shouted back watching her cohort fumble around like a freshman in the back seat of a car. With a loud rumble the vehicle started and a smile crossed Remy's face.

"Alright ready for a bumpy ride?" He asked as he quickly sped the car up and swung it around to face the road. Cherise hung on to the door and dashboard for dear life, a smile crossed her lip, that feeling was washing over her. This was it, she was going to be free. The wind whipped her hair around her face as Remy raced to get over the bridge. The guards and gate seemed to be the only thing that prevented her from her freedom. Remy smirked and threw his queen of hearts at the tower and a large explosion cleared their way. The flames licked the jeep as they pushed through the wreckage, and it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She let out a loud scream and raised her hands up in the air letting the wind flow over them.

Remy looked over with a serious look on his face, they weren't out of the woods yet, they were still incredibly close to the base. They couldn't stay with the jeep either it would be to obvious. They needed to figure out where they were going to go. Cherise couldn't be on her own, not yet it was to dangerous Victor would come after her. Watching the elation on her face, made it that much sweeter. She grabbed Remy and with a huge smile she planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Pulling away she leaned back in the seat and let out a long breath.

"Thank you Remy." She breathed with a stupid grin on her face.

"No problem Chere." Remy replied a smirk on his face, and he glanced over at her. As they drove down the highway, they had a wholes set of new problems.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on Remy it can't be that far from the nearest town." Cherise called as she walked down the highway. Remy was jogging to catch up to her, he slowed as he reached her side. It was probably a bad idea to walk but it would look less suspicious. There were cars passing in the opposite lane, and Cherise looked at Remy grabbing his hand.

"Thank you so much, for taking me with you." She said with a smile. Remy just nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I wasn't going to leave without you Cher." He replied and paused watching as all the cars passed them. "You wanna use your good looks and see if you can hail a car for us?"

A wicked grin crossed Cherise's face and she jogged ahead a few feet. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, jutted out her right hip and stuck her thumb out. Remy smiled as he stared at the beautiful girl, at least he'd have a good view. He took a seat against the guard rail and watched her. It must have been twenty minutes and a large truck pulled over.

"Hey there beautiful! You need a ride?" The burly man asked. He was covered in tattoos and was wearing a white muscle shirt over his chubby body.

"Why yes I do." She replied with a friendly smile. Cherise climbed into the Semi, but didn't close the door right away. Turning to the man she inched towards him, with a flirty look. Putting her hand on his thigh she leaned over to him.

"You gonna thank me or somethin'?" The man asked, the stench of cigarettes and garlic on his breath.

"It'd only be right." She said with a mischievous look, her fangs dropped and she bit the man's neck. She waited a moment and the man went limp, pulling away she swallowed hard. His neck had tasted like sweat and dirt. Sliding across the seat she poked her head out of the cab and smiled at Remy, jumping out of the cab she waved him over.

"A semi?" Remy asked curiously with a smirk. He walked over and jumped into the cab grabbing the guy he pushed him behind the seats in the sleeping area. Taking the driver's seat Remy watched as Cherise hopped in next to him.

"Let's go find a bar, I need some cash." She said to Remy who just nodded. It was a huge problem they had no money, it was probably a good thing they were both con-artists. Money was never hard to find when you got it in less than legal ways. As they drove Cherise turned on the radio, she needed music, she hadn't heard it in years. As the music filled the cab she began to bob her head and chair dance a bit. It was amazing what an open road could do for her, it was so nice to be on the move again.

Victor paced in front of Stryker debating whether he should kill Stryker right here right now or if beating Jimmy was more important. Stryker clenched his teeth and just watched the beast before him contemplate his fate.

"Victor there was nothing we could have done, Remy and she probably had been planning it for months." Styker said trying to convince his Captain that the girl was poisonous from the start. Victor growled as he paced he really wanted to break someone's neck. He knew that Cherise was unhappy, he knew on some level she'd eventually run away. He let out a roar and flipped the Colonel's desk glaring at the human before him.

"She's a con-artist Victor." Stryker continued stepping backwards hoping that he could talk some sense into the feral mutant in front of him.

"You let her escape." Victor snarled his eyes were burning with evil. Stryker put up his hands and stared down Victor.

"You are my favorite soldier. I need you focused on our mission, she was a distraction. I have a mission for you there is a mutant in Sacramento I need you to go get." The words didn't even seem to affect Victor he just kept advancing on Stryker who was getting tired of this song and dance. Victor was conflicted he really wanted to kill Jimmy but he also wanted to go get Cherise.

"Victor I promise as soon as we are done you can get her back." Stryker lied with a feigned sympathetic look on his face. Slamming his hand on the wall Victor was stuck, he needed that skeleton with it he could kill Jimmy and if he got it, he could ensure that no one would take Cherise from him.

"When am I leaving?" Victor growled, he hated not being able to go find her, she was just like him. He hated Jimmy for betraying him, but he was still his big brother. Cherise was a different animal, she was more than just his, it was nice to have someone to take care of. Storming out of the office he was going to find the mutant, the sooner he got to Logan the better. Wade leaned against the wall with a devious smirk on his face.

"Awe did you lose your chew toy?" His voice dripped with amusement and disdain. Victor roared and grabbed Wade by the throat. Every molecule in his body demanded he snap Wade's neck, and drain the blood from his body.

"Wade I am going to drain every ounce of blood from your body." Victor growled his face inches from Wade's.

"I'd like to see you try." Wade spat back his eyes burning with hatred.

"VICTOR." Stryker snarled from the door, he had heard the commotion and checked to see what was going on. Ignoring him Victor tightened his grip on Wade's throat he was intent on extracting as much pain as possible.

"Come on Victor listen to your master. We wouldn't want you to get smacked with a newspaper." Wade choked out before kicking his abuser in the stomach, forcing Victor to drop him and step back. Another snarl came from Victor and he charged at Wade.

"Victor enough, go on your mission!" Stryker shouted stepping in front of the psychotic soldier. Victor froze and glared at both men before stalking off. He swore he'd make that place run with blood when he got what he was promised.

"Remy! What are you doing?" Cherise whispered as she watched her new partner wandering into a woman's clothing store.

"I am going to distract the sales woman while you steal some clothing for yourself." He replied as he walked into the store. While Cherise never worked with anyone she knew to time everything, it was important in any con. After about 10 minutes she walked into the store, it was a nice nothing spectacular though.

She started looking around and picked out several dresses, two pairs of jeans and two shirts. As she walked towards the dressing room she began to release sex hormones so that Remy's job would be easier. As she pretended to try on the clothes she heard the girl giggling like an idiot. Waiting a few more moments, she opened the door, and a rhythmic pounding came from the storage room. A laugh escaped Cherise's lips as she went to grab a bag for her plunder, as she was about to leave she saw a beautiful red dress, it was a tight tube dress with a sweetheart neckline. Ripping it off the rack she walked out of the store stuffing it into the bag. She walked around the corner and waited patiently for Remy to appear.

"You got what you need?" His thick Cajun accent made her look up from the curb she was sitting on.

"Hell yeah, got a cute little red dress too." She chimed standing up and smiling at her new friend.

"Alright let's get some food, I am hungry. Up for dining and dashing?" He asked with a wicked grin and offering his arm.

"Why of course Mr. LeBeau." Her voice was light and airy. She took his hand and they walked down the street trying to find a restaurant to rip off. Cherise's stomach grumbled and she couldn't wait to find some food. They walked several blocks before finding a diner, Remy opened the door for her and they took seats in the middle of the restaurant.

"Hi my name is Rosie, I'll be your waitress today." A young plump girl chimed with a smile on her face. The couple smiled and took the menus.

"Hey Rosie may I have a glass of water. What do you want Remy?" Cherise asked with a smile as she scanned the menu.

"Water also please, thank you Cher." Remy replied and the waitress nodded leaving them alone.

"So where you going to go?" She asked her companion who looked at her with hard eyes.

"I am going back to New Orleans. You should come with me Cherise. Victor will come after you." Remy explained with a concern laced voice. Cherise just paused staring at the menu and thought about Victor. Her heart sank slightly and she mentally slapped herself. That place had screwed with her head, she needed to forget about it. If she just got back to what she did best, then all those horrible memories would eventually fade. She hoped at least. While she was there, she never had a moment to realize all the pain and suffering she had actually undergone.

"I can evade him, I've been able to avoid the cops for years. There are thousands of them. I think I can avoid one man." She lied, trying to sound confident. While she believed she could stay off his radar for quite some time, she knew eventually he would find her. Part of her wanted him to, he tried to protect her from those guards. Her hand began to shake slightly and her breath caught in her throat. With everything she had, she tried to push the thoughts out of her head.

"Cher, you OK?" Remy asked putting his hand on her's. It took a moment for Cherise to realize what he was asking.

"I just need to go to the washroom." She stammered as she quickly stood up. It felt like her body was going to be torn apart by fear. Each step towards the bathroom came quicker and quicker. Ripping the door open she slipped into a stall and pressed her back against the door. Taking deep quick breaths she tried to calm herself. This couldn't be happening to her, she just needed to relax. They weren't there, she was fine. She kept repeating to herself, as she slowly felt her eyes brimming with tears. Trying to swallow her emotions made it so much worse. With deep breaths she closed her eyes and tried to find something to calm her down, she searched her mind for anything.

"Come on Cherise." She whispered to herself. As she kept searching her mind, one thing kept coming to her mind. The image of Victor's intimidating figure made her bottom lip tremble but slowly she could feel her body slowly relax. The tension, nausea and fear began to dissipate, and tears flowed down her cheeks. Each breath came more slowly and opening her eyes she pulled herself together. Opening the door to the stall she walked to the mirror and stared at herself. The fresh stitches stared at her in the face and she sighed deeply. She hated herself, how could she have even the slightest feelings for such a horrible man?

Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red a puffy. Leaning down over the sink she turned the tap and the water came pouring out. Splashing the water on her face she took a deep breath, wishing the water would wash away all those horrible feelings. As she stared at her face in the mirror she sighed, it was going to be obvious that she had been crying no matter what she did. Grabbing some paper towel she cleaned her face off and threw it in the garbage. Standing up straight she looked at herself one more time, trying to feign confidence and walked out back to Remy. Once she reached the table she found him with some food.

"I didn't mean to take so long." She said with a soft sad smile. Remy just looked at her with warm eyes and shook his head.

"Cher so long as you are OK, that's all that matters."

"I will be fine, I promise." She paused as she stared at the burger in front of her. "Remy, can I come with you to New Orleans?"

Remy looked up at her after shoving a fry in his mouth. She didn't look at him, she just poked at her food, suddenly she wasn't very hungry.

"Cher I wouldn't have it any other way." Remy replied a charming and comforting smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Cherise was finally in some nice clothes, her red dress fit her like a glove and she was walking into a fancy bar with Remy who was wearing a nice blue button up shirt and black slacks. Her arm resting on his, she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and she smiled up at him. They were going to work different targets and see if they could make some cash. The more money they got the faster they could leave Pennsylvania and get back to New Orleans.

"Alright Mon Chere, time to do your thing." Remy whispered in her ear leaving her for the bar. She smiled lightly and took a seat at a table. It wasn't long till a man walked up to her, putting her head down to hide her smile, her body froze. That smell she knew that smell all too well, clutching the table she watched the man slide in front of her. Stryker sat across from her, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Hello Cherise." He greeted with a devious look on his face. Her heart began to race as she stared into his cold hard eyes.

"What do you want?" She stammered her voice shaking. She wasn't sure that she'd be able to hold herself together, her body had that horrible feeling flowing through it again.

"I saw you walk in, it's funny a girl like you thinking you'd fit in here." He said with vitriol dripping from his voice. A waiter walked up to the table, he was wearing a black suit, and Cherise could barely tear her eyes from Stryker.

"Can I get you two anything?" The man asked with a smile oblivious to what was happening.

"Scotch on the rocks please." Stryker ordered with a charmingly cold smile.

"For the lady?" the waiter asked looking at her.

"Nothing, thank you." She forced out as calmly as she could. The waiter left and Stryker smiled at her again.

"I never thought anyone would escape from my facility." Strkyer commented leaning back in his chair staring down the beautiful woman.

"Nothing was going to keep me there." She shot back her voice still unable to find her confidence.

"Not even Victor?" He probed glaring at the girl. "You caused quite the distraction while you were there, when he brought you in. I was happy that I had such a unique specimen but it soon became obvious that you were more trouble than your mutation was worth."

"He's a monster, he kidnapped me." She replied trying her hardest to sound cool and calculating. It failed miserably her voice shook and cracked. The waiter came back and produced the drink for Stryker who thanked him and handed him a tip.

"Now that you've left I have finally been able to gain some control again, but I fear that won't last for long."

"I am not going back, you will never take me back." Her voice shook but the intent behind it was so vicious it made Stryker smile.

"I never said I was going to take you back." He chuckled darkly. Her blood ran cold as she stared into the eyes of her tormentor. He just happened to be here, but their chance meeting would end her life. She didn't even understand why.

"A threat from a coward, you gonna do it yourself or you gonna get one of your men to do it for you?" Her voice was stronger than before, she was scared that Remy would have wandered off with some woman. That there would be nobody there to save her, she wasn't equipped to deal with a man like Stryker, or his mutant lackeys.

"Now now Cherise no need to be so uncivil." Stryker smirked as he sipped his drink casually. He looked behind her and she turned ever so slightly to see a handsome and cold Asian man standing behind her. Running wouldn't solve anything and only bring attention to her, this had to be done very carefully.

"You can't even kill a girl like me?" She spat glaring at the man her eyes burning with fear and rage.

"I am not stupid enough to get my scent on you." Stryker replied with a menacing look, and she furrowed her brow confused.

"Get up." The Asian said grabbing her arm roughly. "Don't make a scene."

"You're doing that enough for the both of us." She snapped back glaring up at the man who had a firm grip on her bicep. He just squeezed her tighter and she clenched her teeth in pain.

"Zero be careful I do need to make sure he can't figure out who killed her." Stryker replied lowly as he walked next to his right hand man.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped as they reached the street turning and glaring at the two men. Stamping her foot on the ground she stared at them with hard eyes, praying that Remy would notice she had left the bar. She needed to stall as long as she could.

"Not important." Zero growled grabbing her and pulling her into an alleyway. Stryker followed just behind watching her struggle against his lap dog.

"Get off of me you asshole." She screamed, clawing at Zero's hand. Her fangs slowly distended and she glared at the man.

"What you think you're going to bite me?" Zero laughed with a confident smirk on his face. She just glared at him, her mutations were pathetic compared to his. She had no combat training, she'd never been in a fight in her life.

"Hurry up and shoot her." Stryker commanded annoyed that Zero was taking so long. Cherise started to panic this wasn't going to end well. She hoped she had collected enough venom, and closed her eyes trying to call her strength. Spitting out her venom she made Zero jump out of the way and she took off. She had to get Remy, he had to be around somewhere. As she was running down the alley, she ducked behind a dumpster as she smelled the gunpowder from Zero's gun.

"Remy... Where are you?" She mumbled as she collected more of her venom. There was no way she was going to get out of this without a real offensive mutation. Which she didn't have. The bullets ricocheted off the dumpster and walls around her.

"Cherise don't make this harder than it has to be." Stryker called as he walked down the alley trying to lure her out. She needed to move or she was going to be caught but she was running out of places to hide.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She whispered as she bolted again keeping her head down. Not that it would actually matter. The scent of gun-powder entered her nose again and she ducked behind a wall. She had to keep moving. Hopping on one foot and then the other, she pulled her shoes off and threw them into a trash can. She looked behind her as she heard their footsteps, her breath caught in her throat she had never run so much in her life. Without paying any attention she slammed into something, her heart sank and she looked up and stared into the dark green eyes she had abandoned.

"V-Victor." She gasped her heart began to beat a mile a minute. He stared down at her with hard cold eyes and grabbed her arm pulling her up. He said nothing and pushed her roughly behind him.

"Zero find her. Victor what are you doing here?" Stryker barked angrily this wasn't going as he had planned. Zero glared at Victor holding his gun up for his team mate to see.

"I have information for you." Victor growled his voice was much darker than she remembered. She didn't know if she should run or stay still, but the fear of being shot crippled her.

"It couldn't have waited?" Stryker snarled. Victor just tensed his muscles and began to walk towards Stryker. Zero raised his gun keeping on Victor who smirked, before anyone knew it Victor had Zero by the throat, his other hand crushing Zero's wrist. The gun fell with a metallic thump and Cherise started to step backwards.

"Victor put him down!" Stryker shouted at his Captain who ignored the order. "I order you to put him down."

"Kill him." Cherise whispered to her own surprise. Victor looked over his shoulder at the girl a very dark and satisfied smirk crossed his lips. Zero's eyes widened and he gasped for air. It all happened so fast Cherise didn't know what to say. Zero lay bloodied on the ground, his upper body seemed torn apart by Victor's claws, and Stryker grabbed Victor's arm.

"Kill him and you will never get the adamantium skeleton." Stryker seethed his words dripping with vitriol. Victor snarled pulling his arm away he glared down at his commanding officer. The commotion had brought Remy running around the corner.

"Cherise!" He cried out pulling out a card she shouted at him to stop. Ignoring her Remy aimed it at Victor who snarled at her companion. Her, and Stryker ducked for cover from the explosion. Covering her head she felt two arms wrap around her and lift her up. Opening her eyes she saw Victor, he was taking her away from the crazed Cajun. He bolted away, and found a fire escape to climb, holding her with one arm he quickly climbed up. Once they were on top of the building he put her down. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Did you kill him?" She whispered her voice shaking with fear. He always told her that he'd kill her if she tried to escape. Victor just stared down at her with cold eyes. His coat billowing in the wind she stared up at him with big teary eyes.

"I did what you asked." He growled calmly without taking his eyes off of her. A tear ran down her cheek and her body began to shake. Her anxiety was through the roof, she didn't have time to feel anything as she ran from Zero but now everything was hitting her at once.

"I just want to be free." She whimpered as she dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Her body was visibly shaking and her stomach felt like it was going to spew up everything she had eaten that day. Victor didn't move he was still angry she had run away, but he understood. He didn't know how to comfort her, so he just remained frozen to his spot.

"Your lucky I had information to give to Stryker. Your little friend is incredibly unreliable." Victor replied his voice softening slightly as he watched her.

"Thank you." She mumbled trying to force herself to stand up but she fell over. Her body was too shaken by everything. Victor took a few steps and helped her stand up, her tiny hands resting on his chest, he could feel her shaking.

"You really need to learn to protect yourself." He growled a little annoyed. Whenever she was around she was thanking him. He didn't deserve her thanks, she kept thinking he was doing things for her. He just happened to be at the right place at the right time.

"Why you always seem to be lurking about." She choked out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. There was that feeling again, that stupid feeling she had in that bathroom stall but this time it was so much stronger. Victor smirked and savored her small body pressed against his, wrapping his arms around her he kept her close.

"That idiot doesn't seem to be able to keep track of you." He replied with a dark tone to his voice. Cherise furrowed her brow, pulling away and looked deep into Victor's eyes. Part of her knew what he was saying but it shocked her.

"You're not going to take me back?" Her voice was soft and he could hear a tiny bit of disappointment. He didn't respond he just let her go and walked away from her, he didn't want to stick around in case he changed his mind.

"Wait. You could come with me." She said her voice was hopeful and it made him smirk. His coat blew in the wind and he turned to her with a dead serious look on his face. Her hair blew into her face and her beautiful violet eyes stared into his soul.

"I have unfinished business, besides you'll be better off in New Orleans." He told her with a firm voice. A look of shock crossed her face as he mentioned New Orleans. Then a small smile crossed those pretty pink lips that he loved.

"Stalker." She chuckled very softly. Victor heard footsteps on the fire escape and began to walk backwards. With a devilish smile he stepped off the building and Cherise sighed her heart breaking with a mixture of hope and disappointment. Remy was out of breath he had been looking everywhere for her, rushing to her side he grabbed her.

"Are you alright Chere?" He asked looking her up and down to see if she was alright.

"I will be fine. You weren't much help though." She said looking casually at Remy.


End file.
